Lo que no se puede olvidar
by Yuuki Yoshiro
Summary: a los 5 años pensamos que conocer personas no es importante, pero que pasa si han pasado 10 años y muchas cosas han cambiado, recuerdos perdidos, traumas adquiridos, tragedias ocurridas y un amor que traciande al tiempo y a la memoria.
1. Recuerdos

Bueno pues este es mi primer trabajo espero que les guste, es un hitsukarin,

Declaimer

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de tite kubo-sempai, tampoco el de kanamaru, pero los nuevos sí; D que lo disfruten.

Cap. 1: Recuerdos

10 años antes

Había una gran multitud de gente acongojada en el centro de la ciudad de Karakura, al parecer se festejaba a la luna, era un hermoso festival, lleno de color y sonido, ese día nadie se quedaba en casa, en especial una peculiar familia.

-vamos papá, apúrate – gritó una pequeña niña, esta llevaba un hermoso yúkata color rosa pastel con adornados de flores de cerezo rojas, tenía el pelo café claro y unos preciosos broches de flores lo hacían resaltar más, sus grandes ojos color negro, brillaban con impaciencia, la pequeña no pasaría de los 5 años. – vamos, vamos apúrense- volvió a gritar, esta vez movió sus manos de arriba abajo, claramente impaciente.

-Espérame Yuzu- gritó de vuelta otra niña de la misma edad que la otra, pero ella tenía el cabello negro azabache, con adornos rojos que lo mantenían en un peinado tradicional, llevaba un yúkata de color carmín, con preciosos estampados de rosas blancas, llego corriendo hasta donde estaba Yuzu, casi sin aire.

-Karin-chan, tu también apúrate- dijo con impaciencia, mientras la jalaba de una de las mangas del yúkata.

-Hey, ustedes dos no se alejen- grito un niño de cabello rebelde y color naranja, con unos hermoso ojos avellana, cierta preocupación se asomaba en su voz, este llevaba un yúkata negro sin ningún estampado, tendría alrededor de unos 9, 10 años—esperen a mamá y a papá- las retuvo a su lado, tomándolas por las muñecas, frunció el seño.

-Ichi-nii, por favor, vamos- gimió desesperada Yuzu, tirando de su brazo, puso una cara de perrito moribundo, ichigo desvió la mirada.

-no- musito

-¡NIÑOS, REGRESEN!- grito una mujer muy hermosa, de larga cabellera café clara y ondulada, recogida en una media coleta, con adornos dorados, que armonizaban con su hermoso y entallado yúkata amarillo fuerte, con estampados de girasoles, detrás de ella venia un hombre muy alto de cabello negro, con un yúkata azul.

-Mis hijos sí que son rápidos- murmuro el hombre acuclillándose y tomando bocanadas de aire-¿no crees Masaki?-

- si, isshin, oh no vuelvan a salir corriendo así queridos- se dirigió a los niños, mientras se hincaba hasta la altura de los pequeños, los miro y luego los abrazo.

-pero mami, yo quiero ver el templo tsuki-indico la pequeña Yuzu, apuntando con un dedo el templo al final de la calle, Masaki acaricio con ternura la mejilla de su hija, le sonrió amablemente.

-yo también Yuzu-chan, pero no sería mejor hacerlo todos juntos- a Yuzu se le ilumino el rostro

-sí y veremos el baile de tsuki y también a la sacerdotisa shinto- decía con alegría-¿verdad ichi-nii?- inquirió sonriendo, ichigo parpadeo sorprendido.

-si- sonrió al mirar a su hermana

-¿y compraremos comida, mami?- pregunto Karin

- si cariño- contesto Masaki

-¡YO QUIERO DANGO!- exclamo Isshin, levanto la mano como niño pequeño, provocando que todos rieron a carcajadas.

Templo de tsuki y taiyo

-Shiroo-chaaan ¿Dónde te metiste?- grito una mujer, de cabello plateado sujetado en un peinado tradicional, con adornados celestes, su yúkata era ceñido al cuerpo, de color celeste con estampados azul rey en forma de círculos, sus hermosos ojos negros tenían angustia grabada en ellos.

-mami, mami, mira lo que encontré, ¿es bonita, verdad?-decía un niño de pelo blanco despeinado, que desafiaba a la gravedad, llevaba un yúkata blanco con estampados de dragones negros, sus preciosos ojos turquesa refulgían de felicidad, en sus manos traía una flor, la mujer se acuclilló y lo tomo por los hombros, le sonrió dulcemente.

-si muy bonita Shiro-chan, no vuelvas a irte así- le reprendió, el niño sonrió tiernamente

-¿Qué flor es mami?- pregunto curioso, la mujer tomo la flor entre sus manos y la examino

-es una violeta azul- contesto- ¿y sabes? significa amor-sonrió con aires de superioridad

-¿Amor?, pensé que esas eran las rosas- agrego un hombre de cabello blanco y corto, con ojos turquesa, traía puesto un yúkata negro sin estampados, se acerco a ambos.

-Keitaro ¿Quién fue la que estudio el idioma de las plantas?-pregunto sarcástica la mujer mientras se levantaba.

-¡tú!- respondió socarronamente mientras se hincaba, para revolverle el cabello a su hijo.

-entonces ¿Quién sabe más?- utilizo sarcasmo nuevamente.

-¡tú! Pero yo sé algo sobreflores, por ejemplo…- estiro la mano y busco una flor en el jardín floral, que estaba cerca de ellos- la acacia rosa, es para la amistad, ten Toushiro- se la dio a su hijo, quien la recibió confundido- si conoces a alguien dásela y si es una niña mejor- le giño un ojo, mientras sonreía, la mujer se agacho y cargo a su hijo protectoramente.

-KEITARO-exclamo –todavía es un niño, además no quiero una nuera- el pequeño Toushiro no entendía.

-Yuuhi, yo solo bromeo- decía entre risas Keitaro, Yuuhi le saco la lengua.

-mami, ¿Qué es una nuera?- pregunto Toushiro ladeando la cabeza, con una expresión confundida.

-un dolor de cabeza, Shiro-chan- contesto fulminando con la mirada a su esposo, que se partía a carcajadas- eh mira Shiro-chan- Yuuhi señalo al desfile de bailarines que entraban por las puertas del templo.

-¡whooo! Increíble- salió corriendo para ver más de cerca, Yuuhi se paro más cerca de su esposo, con una tranquila sonrisa en su cara.

-¡aush!- se quejo Keitaro, mientras se sobaba el brazo dónde recibió un pellizco.

-por darle ideas a mi Shiro-chan- se defendió con dignidad

-¿Qué tarde o temprano tendrá una no…?-

-la, la, la, la, la, no te escucho- canturreaba Yuuhi mientras se alejaba, Keitaro frunció el seño.

-nov.…- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba por detrás de ella.

-la, la, la, la, la…- fue callada por un beso que le otorgo su esposo, se dejaron llevar por aquel beso.

-novia- susurro con calidez y soltó a reír, mientras se alejaba para ir a donde su hijo, para cargarlo en sus hombros, Yuuhi sonrió para sí y emprendió el paso hacia ellos.

Entrada sur del templo

-mira, mira ichi-nii, el baile de tsuki empezó, vamos, acerquémonos- Yuzu tiro de la mano de su hermano con impaciencia.

-Espera Yuzu, deja me acabo el dango- decía mientras era prácticamente revolcado por su hermana.

-¡no! Vamos ya- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero

-mamapuedoirapasear- dijo Karin con un dango en la boca, la mujer la miro levantando las cejas

-¿Qué dijiste cariño?- pregunto bajándose a su altura, la niña trago y dijo:

-¿Qué si puedo ir a pasear?- pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-sí pero cuando empiecen los fuegos artificiales, ve al puente Ame- la miro con los ojos entrecerrados e interrogativos, Karin asintió sonriente –no hables con adultos extraños- medio grito, cuando Karin salió corriendo.

-Masaki, estás segura de que valla sola- decía isshin mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su esposa, esta volteo a verlo con una sonrisa pacifica

-ella no es débil, después de todo es nuestra hija- dijo con orgullo cargado en su voz

-tienes razón, es nuestra hija- enfatizo las últimas palabras- oh mira un tiro al blanco, quieres recordar los tiempos de juventud, querida- Masaki asintió y soltó una delicada carcajada. En otra parte del festival Karin observaba los puestos con detenimiento, sonriendo con las formas, colores y sonidos de estos, recorrió varios puestos hasta que…

-¿esto dónde estoy?-la voz de alguien sonó cerca suyo, Karin se giro y con sorpresa observo a un niño de pelo blanco mirando asustado en todas las direcciones, quitando ese miedo, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie igual a él, era lindo y traía una bonita flor en su mano derecha.

-ohe, niño ¿te perdiste?- pregunto acercándose a él, estiro una mano hacia él.

-¿Quién, dijo eso?- pregunto el niño asustado girándose y chocando con Karin, ambos niños cayeron al suelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso enano?- se quejo Karin molesta mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-mira quien lo dice pequeño tonto- refuto molesto

-para empezar soy niña y no soy pequeña, enano-contesto parándose de un salto.

-si yo soy enano entonces tu también- la encaro

-enano- dijo mirándolo fijamente y retándolo con la mirada.

-pequeña- le devolvió la mirada, ambos pequeños se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, su pequeña guerra de miradas pareció eterna, pero de pronto los dos se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

-nunca nadie me había aguantado la mirada tanto tiempo, ni siquiera ichi-nii- dijo entre risas la pequeña.

-lo mismo digo- respondió Toushiro

-me llamo, kuro-saki ka-rin-entono con una enorme sonrisa, mientras le tendía una pequeña mano.

-Hitsu-gaya Tou-shiro-le contesto agarrando su mano y se dieron un saludo, muy tierno

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto mirándole a los ojos con curiosidad

-5 y ¿tu?- pregunto

-igual ¿y con quien viniste?- inquirió, Toushiro miro con tristeza la flor.

-con mi mamá y papá, pero no sé donde están- sus ojos se pusieron brillosos

-te ayudo a buscarlos- le dijo tomándolo de la mano, haciendo que Toushiro se sonrojara

-pero... ¿Y tus padres?- inquirió dubitativo, mirando al suelo fijo su mirada en sus manos unidas.

-me dejaron pasear solita, hasta los fuegos mágicos-se volteo hacia él con una sonrisa, se giro nuevamente para emprender el paso entre la gente

-¿fuegos mágicos?- pregunto confundido mientras era remolcado por la morena, se percato de que su tacto era cálido y que se sentía bien, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-si, los fuegos mágicos, esos que lanzan al cielo y brillan mucho- explico Karin sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-ah, eso, está bien – y siguieron caminando, para él era extraño eso pues a él no lo dejan ir solo ni siquiera al patio y no sabe el porqué de eso. Siempre le decían que, era peligroso, pero como lo iba a ser si vivía en una de las residencias más protegidas de Tokio.

-Toushiro-kun ¿y no sabes a donde iban tus papas?-pregunto después de un rato de silencio, habían estado vagando durante más de media hora y pronto seria hora de que Karin se fuera, se sentó bajo un gran sakura blanco, cansada de caminar, Toushiro la miro apenado y negó con la cabeza.

-solo sé que era un lugar llamado, tsugué mega manino shinden- tartamudeo dubitativo, Karin enarco una ceja

-será Tsuki no megami no shinden ¿no?- pregunto ese nombre se los decían en primero de primaria y era raro que no lo conociera.

-sí, ese-dijo Toushiro con entusiasmo.

-Toushiro-kun, tú no eres de aquí ¿cierto?- pregunto Karin, tenía que salir de esa duda, ella nunca lo había visto y además su forma de pararse, a pesar de su corta edad era elegante, lo cual solo podías adquirir en algún lugar de Tokio.

-vengo de Tokio, vinimos aquí por un negocio de papá, nos iremos mañana- contesto al tiempo de que se sentaba a su lado, Karin miro hacia la derecha y enfoco su vista en una estatua a unos 5 metros de ellos.

-ah Toushiro, ven- lo tomo de la mano nuevamente, haciendo que se sonrojara, lo remolco hasta la estatua.

-¿a…Adónde vamos?- pregunto totalmente rojo, mas sin embargo no le contesto, lo remolco hasta la estatua, al llegar le soltó la mano, una picazón, como si lo hubieran inyectado, al ya no sentir la calidez de la mano de Karin sobre la suya.

-¿sabes quiénes son?- inquirió apuntando a la estatua, eran dos dragones uno de color carmín y el otro azul hielo, a pesar de la oscuridad de podían distinguir ambos colores.

-no- contesto examinado la estatua.

-son hyorinmaru y kanamaru, los legendarios dragones del destino- explico- mi mamá dijo que ellos cuidan y protegen a tsuki, quien espera a taiyo- decía con orgullo al recordar aquella historia infantil que su madre le había contado tiempo atrás.

-ha- exclamo sorprendido.

-qué lindo- dijo Karin, los pétalos de sakura caían a su alrededor y a su alrededor se agrupaban varias luciérnagas, revoloteando, iluminando a los niños y a la estatua, Toushiro la observo detenidamente, se veía linda, en un principio él había pensado que era un chico, pero sin embargo se equivoco, además como lo iba a saber, si ella comenzó una pelea, cuando por lo común una niña se disculpa, sonrió y miro la flor que traía en la mano, aun no se había marchitado, al contrario seguía tan viva como si siguieron plantada, un sonido lo distrajo era la voz de Karin pero estaba cantando.

**El mundo pintado en blanco suavemente, suavemente,  
la lluvia apacible se derrite en la nieve el olor  
de abril continuó en el viento a lo lejos, a lo  
lejos, reanimando las memorias de ti**

Esto me hizo no moverme, incluso ahora, los  
amantes encubrieron la primavera ellos florecieron  
en la abundancia, en aquel lugar, haciéndote  
olvidar de aún parpadear

Parecía como si su voz fuera la de un ángel enviado para darle un concierto privado solo para él, parecía como si la hubiera oído antes, mucho tiempo atrás especialmente esa canción, los pétalos y las luciérnagas bailaban a ritmo, la luz de la luna le daba un toque tan especial que la escena parecía mágica.

**Aquella vez, tu mirarías también los pétalos  
que bailan mientras que cayeron, dondequiera que  
fueran ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos al unir  
nuestros dedos ese día? tarde o temprano, vendrá  
el día cuando olvidemos el uno al otro, pero aun  
así recuérdeme un momento... como miras los  
pétalos de cerezo...**

Aquellos brotes que aún tienen que florecer  
Perfectamente, perfectamente,  
justo como dos de nosotros antes

Toushiro se dejo envolver por el sonido de su voz, cuando hubo terminado, Karin se giro con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero…

-shirooo-chaaan- grito una voz a lo lejos, interrumpiendo a Karin, Toushiro se giro sorprendido esa era su madre- ven hijo, donde sea que estés ven- gritaba a todo pulmón la mujer.

-Toushirooo- grito la voz de un hombre, fuertemente.

-mamá, papá- susurro

-veo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda- murmuro la pelinegra con tristeza, junto sus manos atrás de su espalda, se giro- bueno adiós Toushiro-kun- se despidió y estaba a punto de echar a correr pero una mano la detuvo, se volteo confundida – ¿qué pasa? – pregunto y Toushiro le puso la flor que traía en la mano enfrente suyo, Karin la observo confundida

-promete… promete que nos veremos algún día- medio grito sonrojado, Karin abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de esta, se limito a asentir, Toushiro sonrió y Karin tomo la flor con su mano libre- es una acacia rosa significa amistad, Karin ¿seremos amigos?- Karin abrió los ojos la había llamad por su nombre, no lo había hecho en toda la noche, sonrío.

-si- y unos pequeños truenos sonaron, seguidos de unos colores, diciendo que era hora de irse para Karin

-shirooo-chaaan- volvió a gritar la mujer

-me tengo que ir, adiós- se despidió, Karin se quedo ahí parada, sonrío

-espera- grito y lo tomo por la muñeca, Toushiro se giro sorprendido abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tras recibir un beso en la mejilla – gracias- susurro y salió corriendo, en cambio el se quedo ahí estático se toco la mejilla y sonrío un poco

-shiro-chan te encontré- dijo la voz de su madre detrás suyo, se hinco y lo cargo en brazos- mi pequeñito creí que te había perdido- decía con algunas lagrimas rodando por su mejilla, su padre se paró a su lado y le revolvió el cabello

- no, nos asustes así pequeño dragón- Toushiro frunció el seño y sonrío -¿Quién era esa niña?- pregunto sin darle importancia

-la más bonita que eh conocido y es mi amiga- sonrío, Yuuhi puso una mueca d horror y lo abrazo protectoramente

-¡NO! shiro-chan conoció a una niña, pero aun no quiero una nuera- lloriqueo

Puente ame

-¡ah! ¿Dónde se metió Karin, está tardando?-grito exasperado Ichigo, caminando de un lado a otro

-ichi-nii, no grites, que me lastimas los oídos-decia Karin llegando por detrás de ichigo y tapándose las orejas

-¡KARIN!-grito ichigo feliz y la abrazo, él quería mucho a sus hermanas y se preocupaba por ellas, en especial por Karin que era la más independiente.- ¿y esa flor?- pregunto apuntando a la planta

-me la dio un niño- contesto sonriendo

- ¡AH KARIN-CHAN TIENE NOVIO!- grito Yuzu

-¿¡**NOVIO**!- gritaron al unisonó ichigo e isshin

-¡Masaki, Karin tiene novio!- lloriqueo isshin a los pies de su esposa

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?- gruño un muy enojado ichigo

-no es mi novio, es mi amigo y no lo conoces- contesto enseñándole la lengua

-¿y cómo se llama?- inquirió Masaki con voz pasiva

-creo que lo olvide- sonrío, eso no era verdad, no diría el nombre de su amigo se lo guardaría siempre, sería su secreto, miro con ternura la flor y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron su función _"Toushiro"_ pensó con alegría.

Espero que les haiga gustado dejen reiwes, el próximo capítulo se llama ¿encuentro o reencuentro?, han pasado 10 años en el capítulo que viene, muchas cosas han cambiado, ellos no son la excepción.

Bye [la canción se llama sakura de Jeanne de arco]


	2. ¿Encuentro o Recuentro?

**Agradezco de antemano a los que me dejaron reiwes y respondiendo a una pregunta, este fic si es un universo alternativo, pero eso no implica que no vaya a poner sangre ósea peleas, técnicamente este fic dramático, lo entenderán con el tiempo, se basa en las peleas de Karin y en el amor que desarrolla por toushiro con el tiempo, ah otra cosa, no me quieran matar por lo que viene a continuación, por favor y lean, verán como la dinámica de este fic tiene sentido sin más espero que lo disfruten**.

DECLAIMER

Bleach y sus personajes no son míos, son tite kubo-sempai, tampoco el de kanamaru, pero los nuevos sí ;D.

**Cap. 2 ¿encuentro o reencuentro?**

-10 años y medio después-.

Lunes por la mañana, un día relativamente normal se podría decir, el sol abrazaba cálidamente todos los rincones, del reconocido internado sereite gakuen, una institución de tres niveles educativos, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, que se sitúa a las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura. Una chica de unos 15, 16 años de cabello azabache agarrado en una coleta provisional, ya que algunos mechones rebeldes caían alrededor de su rostro, caminaba con sus ojos de color ónix líquido mirando con poco interés el camino, suspiro y frunció el ceño, apretó la agarradera de su maletín, él cual llevaba sobre su hombro, cualquiera que la viera, con ese uniforme que constaba de una blusa negra, con un cinturón blanco en el vientre, falda y chaqueta negras en conjunto , pensaría que chica tan genial , volvió a suspirar.

-¡KARIN-CHAN, ESPERAME!- grito la voz de una chica, minutos después una muchacha, de la misma edad se acerco a ella corriendo, la susodicha se giro, con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, la chica se apoyo en sus rodillas y tomo bocanadas de aire, se notaba que no le agradaba corre, se incorporo y acomodo con gracia sus cabellos, de color café claro, era ondulado y le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, puso un deslúmbrate sonrisa, Karin bufo.

-Yuzu, apúrate- se limito a decir, mientras se giraba y emprendía el paso de nuevo, Yuzu hizo un mohín y le dio alcance.

- eres mala Karin-chan, además caminas muy rápido- se defendió, Karin enarco una ceja.

-y tu muy lento- le contesto y siguieron caminando, Yuzu se entretenía con los chicos y chicas que la saludaban, Karin se comenzaba a irritar, después de unos minutos llegaron al edificio de la preparatoria, caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al salón 2-A del segundo piso, Karin paso por el espacio que había entre los pupitres dobles, saludaba con un gesto de cabeza a los pocos alumnos que estaban en el interior, suspiro por tercera vez y dejo caer con pesadez su maletín en la paleta del último pupitre, de la segunda fila.

-¿¡Yuzu!¿Tienes la tarea de esta clase?- pregunto un chico de cabellos rojos y orbes negros, la mencionada sonrió al verlo.

-Jinta-kun ¿Por qué no te gusta la tarea de biología?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en el lugar que compartía con Jinta, el chico sonrió y se rasco la nuca.

-no me llevo con los vivos- contesto, extendiendo una mano para tomar el cuaderno que la peli café le tendía, Karin alcanzo a escuchar, sonrió con malicia.

-ni con los muertos- agrego la peli negra con diversión, al chico se le pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar a la muchacha, esta miro a un lado y observo con detenimiento la silla vacía a su lado, ella era la única sin compañero de escritorio, extrañamente todo el grupo le tenía miedo y respeto, no por nada era la delegada de la clase, suspiro nuevamente, y coloco su mano bajo su barbilla, apoyándose en ella, desvió la mirada y observo con indiferencia a la venta, mirando el cielo azul, no es que necesitara un compañero, pero el solo pensar quien pudo haber sido, le dolía en el alma, esa opción se había extinguido hace muchos años, aquel día tan negro en su vida , aquel día en que perdió a su querido amigo, frunció los labios con desagrado, no le gustaba recordar eso.

-Kurosaki-san – dijo un chico de cabello azul grisáceo desde la puerta, Karin le dirigió una mirada rápida, el chico hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que se acercara.

-no te eh dicho, que te pongas bien ese uniforme, komura- le indico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el chico se rasco la cabeza nervioso, miro su uniforme, que constaba de una camisa chaqueta y pantalón negros, con un cinturón blanco, komura lo traía desarreglado totalmente, hecho un desastre, la chica enarco una ceja indicándole que dijera lo que le venía a decir

.-esto… Hisagui-taishuo, le envía esto- dijo mientras se volteaba y le pedía a un chico que estaba detrás de, el, unos papeles, Karin descompuso el rostro y apretó los dientes al ver la montaña de papeles, los tomo por inercia.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- pregunto con fastidio, chico sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-el dijo que te podrías encargar, ya que él tiene algo que hacer, no me pregunte qué, porque no lo dijo- se fue alejando al ver como a Karin le cubría un aura oscura.

-¡ese irresponsable me las va a pagar!- exclamo molesta, mientras los chicos salían despavoridos, si no huían tal vez ellos pagarían los platos rotos, Karin bufo y se giro con el seño fruncido camino hasta su pupitre, dejo los papeles en el escritorio y se dejo caer sobre la silla ,comenzó a rellenar los huecos con una pluma que saco, Hisagui no era mal taishuo, es solo que a veces se deslindaba de sus responsabilidades y se las encargaba a ella, como era su fukutaishuo, pero por todo lo que es santo, este era su ultimo año como Capitán del equipo de futbol del internado, así que por lo menos que dejara una buena impresión, carraspeo, no claro que no él prefería hacerse el tonto. Un sonido casi nasal hizo que dejara de imaginarse las mil y una formas de vengarse, guardo los papeles que contesto, observo aburrida como entraban los alumnos al aula, seguidos del profesor, un hombre como de unos 40, de piel blanca y largo cabello plateado, tosió un poco y les dedico una tranquila sonrisa.

-chicos siéntense por favor- pidió mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio, todos obedecieron en el acto

-Buenos días Ukitake-sensei- corearon todos.

-buenos días- contesto, se giro para sentarse en su silla – hoy veremos la clasificación celular, espero que hayan hecho su tarea, ya que vendrá en el examen- inquirió mirando a Jinta, este frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué me mira siempre que dice eso?- se quejo, produciendo que todos rieran, Karin tomo su maletín y saco una carpeta, en esta se podía leer "reporte mensual de comportamiento, clase 2-A" y se levanto, camino lentamente hasta quedar de frente a el profesor, este levanto la vista con la sorpresa grabada en ella.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Karin-san?- pregunto, la mencionada solo se limito a darle la carpeta- siempre tan puntual, gracias- dijo mientras la abría y la examinaba detenidamente

-no hay de que, después de todo es mi trabajo como delegada entregárselo al profesor titular- decía al tiempo de que se giraba y alejaba.

-Jinta Hanakari, tres reportes este mes-vocifero, con cansancio, el susodicho abrió los ojos como platos.

-es que… a soi-fong-sensei no le gusta mi modo de pelea- se defendió con dignidad, el salón se hecho a reír. Karin apretó los labios para no reír.

-sí, si, como tu digas, bueno chicos abran su libro en la pagina 160 por favor- indico y acto seguido todo mundo sacaba su libro de biología- como pueden observar, hay una síntesis de lo que son las clasificaciones y…- el sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta lo interrumpieron, elevo el rostro- pase- dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la otra persona lo escuchara, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de unos 25 años, de cabello oscuro agarrado en un moño, sus tranquilos ojos se ocultaban detrás de unos lentes- Nanao-san, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.

-Ukitake-sensei venga por favor- le dijo, el asintió y se volteo a mirar a Karin

-Karin-san, dibuja el esquema de la pagina 163 en la pizarra por favor- la susodicha asintió y se levanto- te quedas a cargo en lo que no estoy- agrego antes de irse por la puerta, Karin tomo una tiza y comenzó a bosquejar.

**-Afuera en el pasillo-**

-¿Qué sucede Nanao-san?- pregunto Ukitake cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, miro a Nanao, y se sorprendió de ver a un chico parado detrás de ella, recargado contra la pared, era alto de piel blanca, cabello blanco y despeinado que desafiaba a la ley de la gravedad, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al escuchar la voz del hombre los abrió y eran de un color turquesa hermoso, el era guapo, fácilmente podría tener novia , le dedico una mirada fría al hombre, Nanao se aclaro la garganta y Ukitake volteo a mirarla, con la duda grabada en el rostro.

-el es Hitsugaya Toushiro- dijo acomodándose los lentes, el, la miro sin comprender – a partir de hoy estará aquí en la clase 2-A de la preparatoria- se giro hacia el joven peli blanco – él, es el profesor Ukitake Jyuushirou, el titular de tu clase- le dijo, el chico asintió con una mirada seria en su rostro – bueno me tengo que ir a la oficina recibir tu expediente, que tengas suerte- le dijo se giro e hizo una reverencia- me retiro- y se fue dejándolos solos.

- bueno iré a preparar el terreno, pasa cuando te lo indique- le dijo, Toushiro asintió y el hombre entro suspirando – chicos- pidió atención –hoy se integrara al grupo un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor- dijo con tono calmado ,en el salón había un mormullo general, ¿Quién podría ser? Si entraba a mitad del semestre era alguien importante, la imaginación no tardo en aflorar, en cuanto Toushiro piso el suelo del salón, todo el mundo se le quedo viendo, las chicas daban pequeños grititos de júbilo, era guapo, por dios que lo era, los chicos lo examinaban con la mirada un poco celosos, Toushiro camino hasta ponerse al lado del profesor, su expresión era neutra, Karin quien estaba en silencio terminando de dibujar en la pizarra, se detuvo sin girarse.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro, es un gusto conocerlos- hizo una reverencia Karin se giro confundida, es nombre lo conocía de algún sitio.

-Hitsugaya-san viene de Tokio y a partir de hoy asistirá al internado, ¿alguna pregunta que le quieran hacer?- dijo

-yo, sensei- dijo una chica de cabello negro y largo, Ukitake asintió -¿Por qué te mudaste a Karakura, digo es genial pero porque?- pregunto con interés, Toushiro la miro, sin verla realmente, Karin presto atención, él le era realmente familiar, tal vez el saber porque había venido le daría una pista

- a mi tío lo trasladaron aquí, para dirigir la empresa familiar- contesto con un tono seco, su rostro era frio y sin emoción alguna, un chico levanto la mano y Ukitake le dio la palabra

-¿has dicho tío, que paso con tus padres?- está bien que fueran preguntas abiertas, pero porque pregunto algo tan personal, el rostro de Toushiro no difirió mucho del anterior.

-están muertos- contesto sin dar rodeos, el salón, Karin y Ukitake se quedaron helados con la boca abierta, a Karin se le cayó la tiza de la mano -¿sensei donde me siento?- pregunto a un muy aturdido Ukitake, abrió la boca pero no profirió ninguna palabra, Karin parpadeo recobrando su compostura, se agacho y tomo la tiza

-sensei en la última banca de la segunda fila, hay una silla vacía y no me importaría- decía mientras ponía la tiza en el escritorio y pasaba de largo al profesor, se giro hasta estar de perfil –Hitsugaya-san acompáñame- le indico, el asintió y la siguió, Ukitake se despabilo y camino hasta su escritorio – por favor copien el esquema que Karin-san dibujo- indico con un movimiento la pizarra- Karin-san dele a Hitsugaya-san el horario y todas las indicaciones por favor- ordeno, ella asintió mientras se sentaba, se giro hacia Toushiro –me llamo Kurosaki Karin- se presento, el asintió – este es el horario- dijo al tiempo que sacaba una hoja de su maletín, la puso en el escritorio – los clubs solo se imparten los lunes, miércoles y viernes, tu puedes elegir el que quieras, para inscribirte tienes que ir con las secretarias, específicamente con Nanao Ise- le explicaba con rapidez, el simplemente la observaba-¿te han dado tu numero de habitación y dormitorio?- pregunto con voz neutra

-sí, el 201 del dormitorio mixto- contesto, Karin lo miro con asombro, esa habitación era justamente la que estaba junto a la suya, la que tenía esa puerta -¿pasa algo?-pregunto observándola, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la cara de Karin se le hacía familiar, entreabrió los labios, escaneándola con la mirada, era bonita, incluso con algunos mechones tocando su rostro, Karin también lo observaba ese rostro lo había visto en alguna parte, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro hasta que Karin tubo que girarse para contestar la pregunta que Ukitake le hacía.

- no pasa nada, es solo que es la habitación contigua a la mía, te llevo a él después de clases- le contesto mientras se sentaba en su lugar, no volvieron a cruzar la palabra en toda la hora, hasta que el sonido nasal del timbre dio por terminada la lección, Ukitake se despidió y salió del aula, en cuanto se cerró la puerta todo el salón se levanto y comenzaron a interrogar al peli blanco, Karin trato de ignorarlo, poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla y fijando su mirada en la ventana, suspiro, sin saber que unos ojos turquesa la miraban con su vista periférica, el peliblanco podría jurar que la había visto en otro lugar pero la cuestión era donde y cuando. No habían pasado más de 10 minutos y Karin comenzaba a irritarse, por los grititos que las chicas daban por las contestaciones del peliblanco, estaba a punto de levantarse y decirle que se fueran a sus respectivos lugares, pero se abstuvo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todos se voltearan, vieron a el profesor Kuchiki Byakuya entrar, el impartía la materia de literatura

-buenos días- dijo con un tono elegante propio de la realeza, camino hasta el escritorio – siéntense- y como si fuera por arte de magia todo el mundo estaba en su respectivo lugar

-buenos días Kuchiki-sensei- saludaron, el les dedico una mirada seria, se sorprendió al ver al peliblanco, pero no demostró ninguna emoción –abran la novela en el capítulo 16 en el párrafo en el que nos quedamos- ordeno, Karin miro a Toushiro, era cierto él no tenía la novela, suspiro y deslizo su ejemplar hacia él, quien la miro con asombro, ella le dedico una sonrisa amable

-"te encontré"- susurro, el volteo a verla sus miradas se encontraron, ninguno aparto la vista, ambos se escaneaban con la mirada, estas eran directas con la duda brillando en sus ojos, se sostuvieron la mirada por varios minutos, los cuales para ellos fueron horas, años y siglos.

-Kurosaki,… ¡KUROSAKI!- le llamo Byakuya, ella reacciono y se volteo para verlo mejor, su rostro estaba confundido

-¿si?- inquirió

-lea en voz alta el párrafo- le ordeno con un tono molesto, ella no se distraía en clase, entonces porque tardo tanto en contestar a su llamado, Karin asintió se levanto y tomo el ejemplar que Yuzu, quien se sentaba enfrente de ella, le tendía, su mirada reflejaba una sola pregunta ¿Qué hacías? Mas sin embargo se limito a ignorarla, se aclaro la garganta

-te encontré susurre mientras te observaba de pies a cabeza, podía sentir como la adrenalina corría por mis venas, había pasado exactamente 20 años des de la última vez que le veía, pero algo había cambiado, sus ojos que una vez reflejaron amor, hoy solo me miraban con odio, empuño su espada en mi dirección y solo se limito a susurrar lentamente, lo siento, y corrió hacia mí, pude sentir como su corazón se acercaba a mí, en mis 300 años de vida nunca me había alegrado de que alguien fuera a matarme, pero si era el no me importaría perder la vida y la inmortalidad y un solo pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza, te amo- recito, con voz calmada, algunas chicas, al oír su voz diciendo aquellas palabras, no pudieron contener algunas lagrimas, toushiro le tenía la mirada clavada, ella es la única chica que le había aguantado la mirada, aun así eso no era concreto, puso a su cerebro a trabajar forzándolo, tenía que recordar, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un terrible dolor de cabeza –"_mierda tengo que recordar tsk porque,… será que la conozco antes de los nueve"_—pensaba al tiempo de que frotaba su sien.

-eh ¿Hitsugaya-kun estas bien?- pregunto Yuzu, toushiro la miro sin comprender –tu nariz esta…-comenzó a decir, el se toco la nariz y en sus dedos había un liquido color carmín, por un momento flaqueo y se tambaleo hacia atrás, Karin le sostuvo

-Kurosaki, llévelo a la enfermería- dijo Byakuya ,Karin asintió, lo tomo del brazo y lo remolco fuera del aula, caminaron hasta la enfermería, al entrar el olor a liquen de Islandia y mielga los invadió, siguieron su rumbo hasta ver a una mujer de pacifica mirada leyendo un libro, era hermosa, de largo cabello negro trenzado

-oh Karin, que te trae por aquí- la chica le dedico una mirada irónica y jalo al peliblanco, la mujer lo examino – siéntalo en esa cama- le indico, mientras se levantaba y tomaba un botiquín de una estantería, se acerco a toushiro y le tomo el rostro con delicadeza lo examino, tomo un algodón y lo mojo en agua oxigenada – ten póntelo en la nariz- Toushiro obedeció, se sentía horrible, pero podía sentir que el sangrado paraba, Karin observaba todo en silencio

-gracias- dijo toushiro mientras limpiaba los restos del agua de su nariz.

-¿te pasa seguido?- pregunto la mujer mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno, toushiro desvió la mirada.

-no es nada de qué preocuparse- murmuro, una punzada de dolor hizo que cerrara los ojos fuertemente-ha- se quejo

-¿Unohana-san que pasa?-pregunto Karin por lo bajo, la mujer cuyo nombre completo es Unohana Retsu, la miro con una ceja levantada, se volvió hacia el peliblanco

-tienes migraña no es así, tomate esto- le dio una píldora y un vaso con agua -será mejor que busque tu expediente médico… esto ¿cómo te llamas?- decía mientras se levantaba, el peliblanco se trago rápidamente la tableta blanca y dura.

-Hitsugaya Toushiro-respondió, la mujer asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Karin cuídalo-ordeno antes de desaparecer, la morena asintió

-¿Hitsugaya-san crees poder ir a la siguiente hora?- pregunto Karin con indiferencia, pero por alguna razón se sentía inquieta, él solo se limito a asentir, Karin clavo su mirada en la de él, se quedaron así, analizándose durante el resto de la hora, cuando el timbre sonó, despertó de su trance a ambos jóvenes, se fueron al salón en completo silencio, tomaron su libro y fueron al aula de música, en esta les aguardaba un hombre de sombrero verde y rayas blancas, con un abanico-buenos días, sombrerero loco- lo saludo con poco interés Karin, se fue hacia su silla y dejo sus cosas

-valla uno nuevo- murmuro el hombre al ver al peliblanco, este lo miro y dijo:

-me llamo Hitsugaya Toushiro-

-yo soy Urahara Kisuke, maestro de música siéntate donde quieras- dijo con un tono meloso, el peliblanco se alejo y con la mirada busco un lugar, encontró uno cerca de la ventana, se dirigió a él en silencio, Urahara se puso de pie y pidió atención – chicos tomen sus instrumentos, esto… Hitsugaya-san ¿Qué instrumento tocas?- pregunto moviendo una batuta que traía en la mano

-el piano principalmente, pero cualquiera está bien- contesto, Urahara sonrió.

-que bien podrías por favor venir a tocar el piano- dijo indicando con la mano, un viejo y hermoso piano de cola, el peliblanco asintió y se fue al piano, jalo el banquillo y se sentó, abrió la tapa y paso delicadamente sus dedos por la teclas de marfil, estaba bien afinado, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – esta es la canción- dijo al tiempo de que le entregaba unas partituras, el titulo era "sakura", ese nombre le sonó familiar, Urahara se paro enfrente del salón – bien chichos a cantar, Kurosaki, podrías tocar el violín- Karin asintió y camino hacia los instrumentos, busco con la mirada hasta que encontró el estuche de dicho instrumento, lo saco y en el preciso momento en que sus dedos tocaron el arco su rostro se torno ligeramente triste y una punzada ataco su corazón, se estremeció, hacia meses que no tocaba el violín, siempre que lo hacía tenía que prepararse mentalmente, ya que le resultaba doloroso, un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente y un eco resonó en sus oídos "_Karin". _– Bien empecemos 1, 2, 3…- indico moviendo la batuta de arriba abajo, Karin y Toushiro comenzaron a tocar al mismo tiempo y los chicos del salón comenzaron a cantar.

**El mundo pintado en blanco suavemente, suavemente,  
la lluvia apacible se derrite en la nieve el olor  
de abril continuó en el viento a lo lejos, a lo  
lejos, reanimando las memorias de ti  
**

**Esto me hizo no moverme, incluso ahora, los  
amantes encubrieron la primavera ellos florecieron  
en la abundancia, en aquel lugar, haciéndote  
olvidar de aún parpadear**

Toushiro sentía que esta canción la había escuchado con anterioridad, pero no lo recordaba, aunque eso no significara que su corazón no la recordara, pudo notar que el violín de Karin sonaba triste y extrañamente, eso creaba una bella combinación de sonidos, de pronto la segunda parte de la canción, no era cantada por los alumnos, sino por una voz en su cabeza, parecía ser de una niña pequeña

**Aquella vez, tu mirarías también los pétalos  
que bailan mientras que cayeron, dondequiera que  
fueran ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos al unir  
nuestros dedos ese día? tarde o temprano, vendrá  
el día cuando olvidemos el uno al otro, pero aun  
así recuérdeme un momento... como miras los  
pétalos de cerezo... **

Aquellos brotes que aún tienen que florecer  
Perfectamente, perfectamente,  
justo como dos de nosotros antes

Parecía la voz de un ángel, aquella que sonaba en sus oídos, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que la voz de Urahara lo hizo dar un respingo.

-bien han practicado ahora una vez…- fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, dejando ver a una mujer de mirada dura, cabello corto a excepción de un trenza traía puesto un kimono de pelea, Urahara se sonrojo débilmente – ¿qué te trae por aquí soi-fong? – pregunto caminando hacia la susodicha

-el director Yamamoto nos busca así que ven conmigo- le tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaloneo.

-ka…Karin estas a cargo- decía con voz ahorcada, en cuanto se fue Karin dijo.

-hagan lo que quieran, pero sin salirse- ella sabia ala perfección que le insistirían para que no hicieran practica, todo el salón se disperso en diferentes actividades, que iban desde platicar hasta poner de cabeza a un chico – Yakuto, deja a Hiwatari en paz- elevo el tono, el susodicho lo soltó haciendo que se callera el otro chico, de repente una imagen vino a la mente de Karin, se apresuro a ir a su mochila y de esta saco un block de dibujo, comenzó a bosquejar, el peliblanco la observaba y un ligero dolor de cabeza le llego, pero lo ignoro, no quería ir a la enfermería de nuevo aunque si ella lo acompañaba no habría problema, se dio un golpe menta _–que rayos estoy pensando-_se reprendió-_esa niña te gusto-_ murmuro una ronca voz en su mente –_cállate-_ordeno, la voz simplemente se hecho a reír

-ohe ¿Karin estas aquí?- dijo una voz desde la puerta, unas chicas dieron pequeños grititos ahogados, Karin se levanto y tomo unos papeles de su maletín, le dirigió una mirada fulminante al chico que estaba en la puerta, tenía el pelo negro y piel bronceada, una sonrisa arrepentida se poso en sus labios

-sí, ya se, a que bienes, ten- dijo con molestia mientras le daba unos papeles – para la próxima Hisagui, has tu trabajo o te daré una paliza- le amenazo, el chico sonrió, con dulzura, Karin se sonrojo inconscientemente.

-eres muy buena fukutaishuo, Karin- le felicito despeinándola un poco ella frunció el seño y le saco la lengua, haciendo que el chico soltara una carcajada – bueno te espero en el entrenamiento- se despidió con la mano y se fue, Karin suspiro y regreso a su lugar, Jinta y Yuzu llegaron con ella.

-otra vez te dejo todo el trabajo ¿no?- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa Karin asintió, y comenzó a dibujar nuevamente, Yuzu miro el dibujo -¿son dragones'-pregunto, efectivamente Karin dibujaba a dos dragones enroscados

-no. Son unas lagartijas con alas-hablo con sarcasmo, Jinta rio y Yuzu inflo loas mejillas molesta

-eres mala Karin- murmuro, Karin rio un poco, a lo lejos toushiro la observaba, hasta que un sonido le aviso que tenía que revisar su teléfono, saco el móvil y lo vio, tenía dos mensajes el remitente era, Ichimaru Gin, puso los ojos en blanco y abrió el primer mensaje

-Toushiro se te olvido una caja en el departamento, ¿quieres que te la lleve', sabes que mejor si te la llevo, me paso por el internado como a las 2 de la tarde-Gin- , borro el mensaje y abrió el segundo-cambio de planes, tengo una junta así que te lo llevo a las 12-Gin- volvió a borrarlo, suspiro, que se le había olvidado según el traía todo, el dolor se intensificaba pero lo ignoraba el sonido del timbre le hizo dar un respingo, tomo sus cosas y fue al salón, al cabo de unos 10 minutos todos estaban ahí solo faltaba la profesora de historia, que era la siguiente clase, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro una mujer, de cabellera naranja, ojos grises y una muy pronunciada delantera

-buenos días, compañeros de cantina, digo alumnos favoritos del día- comenzó a reír y el grupo entero se le quedo viendo- oh veo que tenemos a uno nuevo- enfatizo con un tono infantil -¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto a toushiro, este se levanto

-soy Hitsugaya Toushiro- contesto

-yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku shiro-chan- se presento Matsumoto, a Toushiro le apareció una venita en la sien.

-es Toushiro no shiro-chan- dijo molesto

-no otro como Karin-chan no por favor- lloriqueo la mujer haciendo un mohín

-¡Matsumoto!-exclamo Karin mientras se levantaba de golpe, la mencionada dio un respingo

-oh Karin, estabas aquí, pensé que te habías ido con Hisagui como lo vi por aquí hace rato- rio nerviosamente, la pelinegra se molesto mas.

-Matsumoto, no habrás vuelto a mezclar sake con café o si-cuestiono enarcando una ceja

-sake, yo…No como crees- dijo poniendo una cara indignada

-¡Matsumoto!-exclamo Karin perdiendo la paciencia

-tal vez, un poco, oh si –dijo asustada, Karin negó con la cabeza –hombre fue para agarrar valor, darles clases a unos adolecentes no es fácil- se defendió

-bueno comienza la clase ya- los papeles parecían estar invertidos

-si, mama- dijo Matsumoto, haciendo que el grupo estallara en risas- esto..¿en que nos quedamos?- pregunto, Karin bufo y se sentó

-la historia de la batalla de Aizu- dijo Karin, Matsumoto asintió y comenzó a dar la explicación, los minutos pasaron y el timbre sonó – nos vemos en la siguiente hora- había dicho Matsumoto antes de irse como alma que lleva el diablo, del salón, Karin invito a Toushiro a comer con ella y sus amigos, conoció a Ururu Tsumugiya, la prima de Jinta que estaba en otra clase y a una chica de primero, de nombre Yachiru Kusajishi, hija del profesor de deportes, el almuerzo paso sin problemas, cuando regresaron al aula pasaron 20 minutos y Matsumoto no llagaba, hasta que se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una tambaleante mujer

-hola…miss queridosh amigooos, digo alumnos-dijo cual típico borracho, Karin se levanto, molesta

-¡MATSUMOTO, ¿TE EMBRIAGASTE?-grito

-tú, tu…-Karin la fulmino con la mirada

-ha ha, te la comiste- dijo Matsumoto doblándose de risa, Karin estaba roja de la ira

-eres una, eres una..-comenzó a decir con enojo

-hermosa, escultural e imponente diosa, si ya lo se- dijo viéndose las uñas

-no una irresponsable, despreocupada y alcohólica, si también lo sé- el sarcasmo no tardo, Matsumoto abrió la boca pero no dijo nada –bueno empieza la clase- ordeno sentándose, toushiro la observo, tenía que recordar de donde conocía a Karin, Matsumoto asintió e inicio con la explicación nuevamente

-Karin la que todo lo ve y lo sabe me puede decir ¿Qué..?-comenzó a decir

-¡¿HITSUGAYA-SAN?-grito, todo se vio en cámara lenta, Toushiro caia hacia atrás inconsciente, se golpeo contra el suelo, Karin lo levanto y paso su mano por su cuello

-ah Karin llévalo a la enfermería- dijo Matsumoto nerviosa

-ya lo sé, tu llama a su padre- decía mientras se llevaba al peliblanco

-chicos ahorita regreso- aviso y los tres se fueron, Karin sentía una extraña preocupación, al peliblanco estaba inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando, al llegar a la enfermería, Karin no se espera lo que descubriría cuando el peliblanco despierte.

**Si lo sé creo que se quedo corto, pero bueno dejen reiwes, ah y shiro-chan tiene un trauma, por eso se desmayo, en el siguiente cap. sabrán a que me refiero, espero que les haya gustad, oh por cierto a los fans del ichiruki eh publicado dos one-shot de él una se llama, Taiyo ame Tsuki y el otro ame no gogo por si quieren leerlos**

**El siguiente cap. Se llamara MANIA:ESCAPANDO DEL HOSPITAL. Algunas dudas se resolverán pero más preguntas surgirán espérenlo**

**Bye un beso y sigámonos leyéndonos.**


	3. Mania: escapando del hospital parte 1

**Hola gracias por los reviews, que me han dejado, me encanta leer sus comentarios, así que les agradezco especialmente a Satori0013, LunaShinRa, Yamile, Rossetto-chan y Diva-Hitsugaya, por sus comentarios espero que les guste este capítulo, dejen mas reviews.**

**Declaimer.**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a tite kubo-sempai, y el de kanamaru igual; D**

**-Cap. 3 Manía: escapando del hospital (parte 1)-**

Karin suspiro, y se tumbo en la colcha que estaba tirada en el suelo, miro con cansancio el armario, le había costado un poco el reacomodar los estantes de este, puso su antebrazo en su frente tratando de cubrir sus ojos de la molesta luz.

-que problemático...Hitsugaya-san ¿Por qué?-susurro y una serie de recuerdos vino a su mente.

**-flashback-**

-_UNOHANA-SAN- grito con un poco de desesperación, mientras entraba de golpe en la habitación, la mujer salto de su asiento sorprendida de ver la condición del chico._

_-recuéstalo-dijo, Karin obedeció y lo deposito en la cama, Unohana lo reviso y fue por unos medicamentos, Karin observo con detenimiento el rostro de toushiro, a pesar de estar inconsciente lo tenía crispado en una mueca de dolor, frunció los labios, puesto que no le gustaba esa expresión, se sobresaltó un poco cuando Unohana regreso –con esto se sentirá mejor-lo incorporo e hizo que se tragara algo, un liquido blancuzco, parecido a la leche, después de unos minutos el rostro de toushiro se suavizo y su respiración que momentos antes había sido acelerada, ahora era acompasada, Karin suspiro aliviada, se dejo caer en la silla al lado de la cama –Karin ya puedes regresar a clases- suspiro Unohana_

_-no tengo prisa en regresar- exhalo, sin apartar su vista del peliblanco, Unohana la observo este comportamiento era extraño en ella_

_-bueno, entonces cuídalo tengo que ir a llamar a su tío- decía mientras caminaba a la puerta_

_-Matsumoto lo llamo- dijo girándose_

_-bueno esperare a que llegue- se fue._

_- si- y volvió la vista al peliblanco, los minutos corrían y Karin no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, se sentía tan ajena del mundo que apenas si podía escuchar el sonido nasal de timbre, se recargo contra el respaldo de la silla, suspiro y decidió levantarse, para estirar las piernas, camino alrededor de la amplia habitación, recordó que tenía que ir por el justifícate –ahora regreso- susurro caminado hacia la puerta, se detuvo antes de deslizarla –"¿Por qué, me importa tanto el chico nuevo?"-se cuestiono mentalmente, giro su cabeza y miro al chico por encima del hombro, realmente era extraño, ella no se preocupaba por cualquiera entonces porque lo hacía por el peliblanco, si apenas lo conoce, él le era familiar, pero no había conseguido recordar el porqué, se giro con la confusión rondando su mente, salió y camino por los pasillos cuando estaba por llagar a la oficina de las secretarias, escucho voces, una de estas era de Matsumoto, la otra era de Unohana y una voz que no alcanzo a reconocer_

_-entonces señor Ichimaru, podría, decirme el motivo por el cual el joven Hitsugaya, se a desmayado- pidió la calmada voz de Unohana, Karin se detuvo_

_-sabia que esto pasaría, le dije que no se esforzara pero no hace caso, la razón por la cual él se desmayo, es que tiene un trauma-sentencio la voz desconocida, Karin se pego a la pared no podía interrumpir, pero tampoco podía irse, era como si algo le digiera que escuchara._

_-¿un trauma?- pregunto la voz de Matsumoto_

_-sí, el tiene un trauma desde hace 6 años, no recuerda absolutamente nada antes de los 9 años- dijo _

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Unohana _

_-fue después de recibir un impacto de bala-contesto sin dar rodeos- la razón por la cual está bajo mi tutela es que, sus padres murieron – Karin dejo de respirar-asesinados, no sé lo que paso, el único que lo sabe es toushiro, pero no recuerda nada, aun recuerdo su expresión cundo lo saque de la casa en llamas-decía con tristeza_

_-increíble-susurro Matsumoto_

_-el sufrió mucho luego de su muerte, mi hermana Yuuhi realmente lo amaba y perderla tan horriblemente le marco-decía la voz, Karin sentía que se ahogaba, así que no era la única con un "trauma", con un hecho tan horrible en su pasado, se movió y tumbo unos carteles, todos se giraron para ver como Karin los recogía, ella estaba algo avergonzada pero no podía decir que escucho todo_

_-lo siento me tropecé, esto Matsumoto podrías ir con Hitsugaya-san, mientras tramito el justificante- dijo como si nada_

_-Karin-chan ¿tu…Acaso escuchaste algo?- pregunto la peli naranja, ella abrió los ojos disimuladamente_

_-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto inocentemente mientras volvía a poner los carteles, mordió su labio inferior pidiendo a dios que le creyera_

_-no, nada olvídalo- contesto la peli naranja, Karin se acerco y observo al hombre, tenía el cabello blanco, vestía un traje de oficina color gris, y tenía una sonrisa perenne en sus labios, le daba escalofríos, Matsumoto se percató y se apresuro en presentarlo- el es Ichimaru Gin, el tío de shiro-chan-_

_-shiro-chan-repitió divertido el hombre- así lo llamaba su madre-dijo nostálgico._

_-oh yo perdón- dijo Matsumoto bajando la cabeza_

_-no descuida- se apresuro en decir Gin- te acompaño quiero ver a mi sobrino-_

_-e...está bien- la inmaculada mujer se sonrojo, se alejaron platicando, la pelinegra se quedo ahí parada con la vista en el suelo y la mente hecha un mar de confusión, Unohana la observo con una elegante ceja enarcada, dio un paso en su dirección_

_-te acompaño a la oficina- le dijo, la morena reacciono y asintió, después de un rato salieron de la oficina y Karin se dirigió al gimnasio donde tenían la clase de educación física, camino bajo las atentas miradas de sus compañeros y le entrego el justificante a soi fong, quien le dirigió una mueca de fastidio_

_-tienes claro que mañana te hare practicar con la __Bokken más duro que nunca, tienes que aumentar tu velocidad y tu fuerza de apoyo, aun hay que pulir tu Jiyu Reshu- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, Karin frunció el ceño y asintió, le dedico una pequeña reverencia y se fue no sin antes ver la mirada preocupada de Yuzu ella sonrió, como diciendo "no te preocupes todo está bien" y regreso a la enfermería, se sorprendió un poco de no ver a Matsumoto o al tío de toushiro, se sentó y poso su mirada en el peliblanco, Unohana escribía algo en una carpeta_

_-hum- murmuro el peliblanco entreabriendo los ojos se levanto con pesadez, la morena lo observo_

_-que bien que ya te encuentres mejor Hitsugaya-san-susurro Karin, el, la miro con algo de asombro- tu tío ha venido a verte, pero seguro que ya sea marchado- el asintió, ella le dedico una fugaz sonrisa realmente no podía ser cierto lo que había escuchado, que le hubiera pasado algo tan espantoso como eso a él realmente era…impensable, por suerte nada volvió a pasar y Karin se quedo con él hasta que fue hora de ir a casa._

**-fin del flashback-**

Karin se ladeo en la colcha y apretó los ojos, suspiro y se levanto, recogió la colcha del suelo y la acomodo en la cama. camino hasta su cómoda y saco un cambio de ropa, sus cosas para el baño y se metió a darse una merecida ducha, al salir tenia puesto, una blusa blanca con la palabra "gol" escrita en verde, unos jeans negros, sus converse negros y una chamarra blanca. se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras se secaba el cabello, a su mente vino la imagen del peliblanco se detuvo y aparto la toalla de su cara para ver una puerta- me pregunto si ya habrá descubierto la puerta- murmuro, se levanto en un fluido movimiento y se acerco a esta la abrió, pero al otro lado había una barrera de madera de roble tallado, seguramente la parte trasera de un librero, suspiro no todavía no la descubría, cerró la puerta y regreso a la cama, se tumbo en esta, se preguntaba de donde conocía a toushiro pero no conseguía nada, solo la sensación de conocerlo con anterioridad suspiro. Hoy había suspirado más que nunca y todo por culpa de ese peliblanco, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, sentía que tenia qué dormir, se ladeo y recogió las piernas para acomodarse mejor – toushiro – susurro y se quedo dormida, cabe menciona que apenas era las 5 de la tarde.

**-habitación de Toushiro-**

El peliblanco se tumbo en su cama exhausto, había estado acomodando su cuarto, sacando todo de las maletas, se recostó en la cama y una caja se acerco a el por el movimiento, se levanto y la miro, tenía una nota escrita por el puño y letra de su tío

"te dije que se te había olvidado, espero que no te sobre esfuerces, olvida lo de antes, que te la pases bien" arrugo la nota y abrió la pequeña caja dentro había un porta retratos, el peliblanco sostuvo la respiración, en la foto, se podía apreciar a una versión más joven del muchacho con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, a su lado estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado, tomándolo de la mano, ella era abrazada por un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos turquesa que le revolvía el cabello a la versión de toushiro, una muy bonita foto familiar, el suspiro y medio sonrió –tenias razón Gin- murmuro y la coloco con gentileza en el escritorio, se levanto decidido a darse un baño tomo sus cosas y se metió a este.

**-habitación de Karin, 6:05p.m-**

Karin rodo por la cama inquieta hasta que cayó, entreabrió los ojos al sentir el duro y frio suelo, gruño bajo su aliento se levanto y miro el reloj de su escritorio, abrió los ojos como platos.

-mierda- grazno, se apresuro a tomar una gorra se la puso, se precipito sobre la puerta, se detuvo un momento- va que mas da ya no quedo tiempo para el entrenamiento, aunque Hisagi me matara por no haber ido- susurraba para sí misma, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta, salió y la cerro detrás de sí, dio dos pasos y se detuvo miro la puerta de la habitación contigua que pertenecía a toushiro –será mejor que le invite a cenar- se acerco a la puerta y toco

Al otro lado de esta, el peliblanco se levantaba del suelo, se había desmallado apenas termino de cambiarse, todo por tratar de recordar de donde conocía a Karin, se limpio la sangre de la nariz –"esa niña sí que te llama la atención"- susurro de manera burlona la voz en su cabeza –"cállate hyorinmaru"- respondió el mentalmente-"oh vamos no me vas a negar que esa chiquilla te gusto"- el negó con la cabeza

-¡¿Hitsugaya-san, quieres cenar conmigo?- grito la voz de Karin, el corazón del peliblanco se acelero provocando que la voz en su cabeza soltara una carcajada-oye Hitsugaya-san ¿me escuchaste?- volvió a gritar, toushiro gruño y se acerco a la puerta, giro el pomo y la abrió de un tirón, al mismo tiempo Karin se recargaba en la puerta porque comenzaba a pensar que no estaba y al no sentir la puerta su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la persona que había abierto que no era nadie más que el peliblanco, este instintivamente, rodeo con los brazos la cintura de la pelinegra, soportando todo el peso de la caída, la morena cerró los ojos instintivamente, pero en cuanto sintió que ya no caía, sino que alguien la abrazaba los abrió elevo la mirada para toparse con los hermosos ojos turquesa del peliblanco, por un momento se perdieron en los ojos del otro y casi sin darse cuenta sus rostros se iban acercando peligrosamente, era como si estuvieran sometidos bajo un poder invisible, que no les permitía separarse, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban por la cercanía, era como si estuvieran hipnotizados, la distancia entre sus labios se acortaba –"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"- se pregunto mentalmente el peliblanco y se separo

-lo siento- murmuro rápidamente la morena mientras se levantaba con torpeza, su rostro era de un vivo color rojizo, su corazón latía muy rápido y el peliblanco no era la excepción, porque demonios iba a besarla si apenas la conocía, se golpeo mentalmente-bue…bueno ¿bajas a cenar conmigo?- pregunto tartamudeando, se giro, el color aun no se iba de sus mejillas, el asintió, ya que no encontraba su voz, ella se veía endemoniadamente linda, ¿Cómo no lo había notado en todo el día? Si la morena no se separo de él en ningún momento, salieron de la habitación, un poco acalorados, toushiro cerró la puerta y la siguió escaleras abajo, caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que llegaron al comedor de la residencia, en cuanto puso un pie en este, varias miradas se posaron en él y en ella, Karin las ignoro al igual que el peliblanco, se dirigieron al bufete y escogieron su comida en silencio, la pagaron y se fueron a sentar en una mesa donde se encontraba Yuzu, jinta Ururu , Yachiru y otros chicos Karin la presento uno por uno a los chicos que al parecer eran sus conocidos

-chicos el es Hitsugaya- san el estudiante de intercambio, Hitsugaya-san ellos son, Orihime inoue – indico a la pelinaranja de un físico parecido al de Matsumoto, esta lo saludo enérgicamente –Uryu Ishida- apunto al peli-azul de lentes que lo saludo de manera formal –Yasutora Sado- indico al moreno alto y callado que solo levanto la mano-Keigo Asano y Mizuiro Kojima- apunto a un peli-castaño y a un pelinegro que también lo saludaron-Renji Abarai y Madarame Ikkaku - apunto a un pelirrojo y a uno calvo- Tasuki Arizawa- a una chica de cabello corto- Rukia kuchiki la que acaba de golpear a mi queridísimo hermano Ichigo-dijo sarcástica- Ulquiorra Schiffer y Grimmjow Jeaguerjeaques –pronuncio como si fuera un trabalenguas, todos lo saludaron y continuaron comiendo como si nada, haciendo una que otra pregunta a toushiro que daba monosílabos.

-Kurosaki-san- la llamo un chico ella trago lo que tenía en la boca y volteo a verlo- Hisagi-taishuo la busca haya fuera-le indico ella asintió tomo lo que quedaba en su tazón de ramén y se levanto se despidió y fue a dejar su bandeja, salió rápidamente y suspiro, afuera la esperaba Hisagi con una mirada de desaprobación

-hey- saludo ella como si nada

-¿hey?-enarco una ceja-¿podrías decirme porque no fuiste al entrenamiento señorita-soy más responsable que tu-que falto hoy, precisamente el día de las pruebas para los novatos?- reprendió

-eh… me quede dormida- contesto como si nada él, la fulmino con la mirada

-te quedaste dormida, que clase de ejemplo das como fukutaishuo- exclamo molesto ella le frunció el ceño

-mira Hisagi si hablamos de malos ejemplos me quedo corta a tu lado señor- te dejo todo el maldito trabajo de 3 horas, mañana vengo-exclamo molesta, se fulminaron con la mirada mutuamente

-¡HISAGI-TAISHUO, KUROSAKI-FUKUTAISHUO, AUXILIO!- grito asustada una chica ambos se giraron desconcertados la chica era hermosa, llevaba un vestido ligero de color crema su cabello color castaño estaba revuelto, sus ojos color olivo reflejaban terror

-Kokoro ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, cuando la susodicha llego con ella, la chica gimoteaba inquieta

-en… la cancha….tipos armados…. Ayuna, koromi… problemas- articulaba cosas sin sentido

-¿en el campo de futbol?-inquirió Karin, ella asintió- bien vuelve al dormitorio busca a un profesor o a mi hermano- ella asintió -¡HISAGI VAMOS!- grito y salió corriendo, Hisagi la siguió no sabía qué era lo que sucedía pero lo descubrirían, tardaron muy poco en llegar, Karin se paralizo eran más de 20 tipos con diferentes armas, al parecer eran pandilleros, pero como entraron al terreno de la escuela, unos gritos la sacaron de su mente y pudo observar como un sujeto trataba de pasarse con una pequeña chica, esto la lleno de ira y sin más salió corriendo, dio un brinco y le propino una patada en la espalda el tipo se estampo en el suelo, la chica miro con miedo y asombro a Karin

-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES ESTUPIDO MOCOSO?-grito el sujeto

-eso te importa una mierda, maldito animal, ustedes váyanse yo me encargo- respondió, su voz estaba cargada de furia, las chicas se movieron pero otro sujeto se les planto enfrente, Karin lo golpeo con una mano

-maldito mocoso- exclamo uno y se abalanzo sobre ella, pero lo esquivo y le propino una patada en el costado sacándolo de balance

-¡¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES MOCOSO?- grito al tiempo que se quitaba la gorra, todos la miraron sorprendidos, las dos chicas aprovecharon y huyeron –VENGA, MENTANSE CONMIGO SI SON TAN HOMBRES-Karin estaba que echaba chispas

-¡Karin espera, podemos solucionar esto de otra manera!-Hisagi intento en vano el calmar las cosas

-Así que estos mugrosos mocosos quieren pelear-dijo burlesco uno de los tipos, Hisagi se paro enfrente de Karin, tratando de protegerla, pero esta miraba con furia a los tipos, apretó los puños, estaban en desventaja después de todo era 25 V&S 2

**-Residencia mixta (dormitorio mixto)-**

Ulquiorra observaba con detenimiento como una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes movía la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro, como si buscara a alguien, de pronto poso su mirada en la mesa donde él se encontraba, parecía que sus ojos reflejaban miedo

-¿Hey Ulquiorra a quien miras?- pregunto Grimmjow- hum es bonita-

-no la estaba viendo- murmuro mirando de nuevo hacia la mesa

-¿Quién es bonita?- pregunto Rukia mientras golpeaba a ichigo en el costado

-la novia de este emo, esta por haya-dijo de manera burlona, Ulquiorra simplemente lo ignoró-oh viene hacia acá- Rukia e ichigo voltearon

-no es mi novia- susurro el oji-verde

-tu...tu... ¿Eres el hermano de Kurosaki-fukutaishuo?-pregunto con voz débil y temblorosa, ichigo la miro confundido

-si- contesto-¿pasa algo?-pregunto

-es que… Ku…Kurosaki-fukutaishuo me… Dijo que te pidiera ayuda- las lagrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes en sus ojos, ichigo comenzó a imaginarse los mil posibles escenarios de catástrofes, por las cuales Karin pediría ayuda.

-¿Dónde está?- cuestiono alarmado

-en…el…campo de futbol-alcanzó a articular entre sollozos, ni bien dijo esto e ichigo salió corriendo, dejando un poco desconcertados a sus amigos. Rukia miro a la chica, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y duda, que era lo que sucedía, porque ichigo se había ido y más aún porque Karin necesitaba ayuda.

-¡KOKORO!- chillo una voz desde la puerta, todos los presentes se giraron eran dos chicas, sus rostros reflejaba miedo, no eran más que dos muecas de terror las que se acercaron a la mencionada, llorando y gritando ahogadamente se abrazaron temblorosas -¡NECESITAN AYUDA, SON DEMACIADOS… Y ESTAN ARMADOS!- sentencio, fue entonces que Rukia entendió, algo realmente malo pasaba y Karin estaba en problemas. Sin decir una palabra a sus amigos Rukia también salió corriendo

-¡RENJI, BUSCA A NII-SAMA, HAY PROBLEMAS!- grito la pelinegra antes de desaparecer por la puerta, el mencionado asintió y en compañía de Grimmjow e Ikkaku se fueron a la residencia de profesores, los demás siguieron a la oji-violeta.

**-Campo de futbol-**

-¡Hisagi!-el grito de Karin casi le desgarra la garganta, el verlo caer en medio de la pelea no era bueno, apretó los dientes y comenzó a correr hacía el, pero alguien se le interpuso y trato de golpearla en la cara, Karin lo esquivo y dio un brinco hacia atrás, revoloteo esquivando diversos ataques que le llegaban por todos lados.

-¡Karin!-exclamo ichigo desde lejos, Karin volteo desorientada y un golpe le dio de lleno en el estomago, sacándole el aire, cayó al suelo, escupió un poco de sangre, sentía varias contracciones en el abdomen, por el golpe

-¡desgraciado! – grito colérico y se lanzo sin pensar hacia donde se encontraba Karin. Karin se levanto con pesadez

-¡no, ichi-nii ayuda a Hisagi!- hablo lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera -¡estoy bien!-exclamó esquivando un puñetazo

-¡pero!-grito deteniéndose a medio camino

-nada ichigo, tu ayúdalo- fue en ese preciso instante en que Rukia llego, seguida de Ulquiorra, Chad, Ishida, jinta y toushiro (este último lo hizo por impulso) Yuzu y Orihime venia más atrás, inmediatamente los chicos fueron a ayudar a Hisagi e ichigo, quien ya había llegado a ayudar al caído, aunque ahora peleaban codo a codo. Karin salto y tomando con ambas manos la chaqueta de un tipo corpulento, dio una voltereta en el aire y apoyándose en la velocidad lo estampo contra el suelo, cayó sobre la parte redonda de sus talones, se levanto y un golpe en el pecho la hizo rodar en el suelo, se apoyo en sus codos para intentar ponerse en pie, pero no pudo ya que varios tipos la sujetaron de las muñecas

-no que muy fuerte mujercita- dijo de manera burlesca uno de los sujetos-lástima que siendo tan inda, seas tan fiera- le acaricio la mejilla y le desacomodo la chamarra

-suéltala, maldito –vocifero ichigo, Karin no se había percatado de que se había alejado mucho, ella comenzaba a sentirse cansada, al parecer su cuerpo seguía resentido por el último entrenamiento que tubo. Saco toda la fuerza que le quedaba y contrajo las piernas y pateó al tipo en la entrepierna, este gimió de dolor, Karin se incorporo y tomo una varilla del suelo tomo posición de combate

-venga si vuelves a tocarme te juro que te mato- su protesta se escucho hasta donde estaba Yuzu, el tipo se envaro y sonrió

-eso crees- Karin dio un paso y sintió como algo frio y duro tomaba posesión de su muñeca, miro estupefacta la cadena abrió la boca, pero en el preciso instante en el que iba a decir algo, la aleación de acero se tenso y la arrojo varios metro en el suelo y en el acto rompiéndose el labio, Karin se encontraba bocabajo en el suelo, su respiración era agitada, cerró los ojos esperando sentir algún golpe o perforación.

-no te han dicho que a las mujeres no se les toca- exclamo enfurecida una voz ronca, Karin abrió los ojos y levanto el rostro, miro con sorpresa la silueta de un chico, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Toushiro.

-Hitsugaya-san- artículo, en efecto el peliblanco se encontraba parado enfrente de Karin, de pronto una imagen muy similar apareció en su mente, solo que el chico aparentaba unos10 años-"_Kazuya"_- pensó, toushiro tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada reflejaba furia, tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, tratando de controlarse, pero inexplicablemente estaba más que furioso, por que hubieran golpeado a Karin. Y sin piedad alguna pateo al sujeto en la quijada, este cayo inconsciente, los que quedaban se precipitaron sobre él, pero ninguno logro atinarle y uno a uno fueron cayendo inconscientes

-basuras- dijo con desdén, en ese instante el sonido de llantas y sirenas lleno el lugar, acababan de llegar los policías seguidos de los profesores, toushiro se gira hacia Karin-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Karin lo miro y negó, se levanto con dificultad

-estoy bien…no….-su vista se desenfoco y de repente todo se volvió negro, Karin cayo inconsciente en el suelo. Toushiro se precipitó pero no logro atraparla, la levanto y la recostó en su regazo

-¡Karin!-grito ahogadamente, le tomo el rostro y acaricio gentilmente su pómulo, se detuvo que rayos estaba haciendo, sacudió la cabeza y se levanto cargándola

-dámela, por favor dámela.- pidió ichigo quien estaba demasiado preocupado, cuando llego junto con jinta, toushiro se la entrego –Karin dime algo- la llamo, pero la morena no contesto, fue entonces que salió corriendo para llevarla al hospital de la división universitaria.

**-Martes, 3 am hospital universitario, del internado sereite gakuen-**

Karin se movió inquieta y un tirón en su muñeca derecha le hizo abrir los ojos, se incorporo desorientada

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-miro a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, el pitido de una maquina y unas luces le dijeron que se encontraba en el hospital a ciegas se toco la muñeca y sosteniendo la respiración noto que tenia puesto una intravenosa, extendió la mano, estaba segura que había un buro y en efecto ahí estaba tentó buscando su celular, pidiendo a dios que estuviera ahí, por suerte si estaba, lo abrió y miro la hora, esto causo que se iluminara un poco la habitación, aunque la luz era demasiado tenue para distinguir figuras se sorprendió de ver un mensaje de ichigo, curiosa lo abrió

-"ni se te ocurra escapar la puerta está vigilada. Ichigo"- frunció el ceño, al parecer ichigo no olvidaba del todo aquel incidente, cerro el celular, y se levanto, arrancándose la vía en el acto, no grito aunque si dolió y mucho, camino a ciegas por la habitación, el pitido de la maquina comenzaba a irritarle así que la desconecto, busco alguna chaqueta o algo porque sabía que no precisamente estaba en pijama y mucho menos presentable, encontró algo parecida a una chamarra que sabia dios de quien seria se la paso por los hombros y camino hasta una pared, para su grandísima suerte toco la puerta, la abrió y se sorprendió de ver todo el pasillo lleno de sus amigos, aunque no refería grandes problemas, ya que se encontraban plácidamente dormidos,-valla guardias- pensó y salió con cautela, pudo notar que la chamarra era de hombre y se le hacía tremendamente familiar entonces recordó que era la chamarra que traía puesta toushiro en la tarde, se sonrojo involuntariamente, también noto varios vendajes en su cuerpo, se giro para cerrar la puerta y vio a quienes estaban dentro eran ichigo y Rukia quienes compartían un sillón y ¿Toushiro? Qué demonios hacia el al lado de la cama dormido en una silla, sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de cuestionarse eso, camino a hurtadillas por los pasillo, cuidando de no tropezar con alguno de sus "perros guardianes" al salir del edificio sonrió y saco su celular y escribió

-"lo siento ichigo, pero el que alguien me protegiera, no es bien recibido en mi cabeza, así que voy a ese lugar, nos vemos en un par de días"-y se fue perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

**-martes, 6 am-**

-¡maldita sea!-grito la voz de ichigo y salió corriendo de la habitación del hospital- Renji, grimmjow – llamo mientras pateaba a los mencionados que estaban dormidos en la sala de espera- no les dije que vigilaran la puerta, Karin a escapado- reclamo

-ichigo calla tu también te quedaste dormido y cálmate- regaño Rukia mientras salía de la habitación, este se giro con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, el trauma de Karin se ah activado y quién sabe si regrese en esta ocasión, recuerda lo que dijo Unohana la ultima vez?-exclamo de manera sombría, Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y recordó las palabras de Unohana

-"si ella vuelve a ser herida de esa manera, hay una alta probabilidad de que no despierte, sea lo que sea que haga en ese entrenamiento, no debe…volver a hacerlo"-Rukia se paro enfrente de ichigo

-todos despierten Karin se ha ido- el grito de la pequeña kuchiki despertó a todos los presentes – hay que encontrarla lo antes po…-el tono de un celular la interrumpió, ichigo saco su móvil, era otro mensaje de Karin y decía:

-"en sus marcas listos ¡fuera!, ichi-nii, deséame suerte, prometo que regresare, Karin".- ichigo casi avienta el teléfono

-mocosa del demonio- grito enfurecido.

_**Continuara….**_

**Que les pareció, siento dejarlo ahí pero es que este cap. es muy extenso por eso es en dos partes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en la segunda parte algunas dudas se resolverán y una parte del pasado de toushiro y Karin será revelado**

**Bye**

**Ha y perdón por tardarme tenia uno que otro examen y un concurso**


	4. Mania: escapando del hospital parte 2

**Hola a todos pues aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste**

**Declaimer **

**Bleach y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de tite kubo-sempai, el de kanamaru tampoco es mío así que espero y lo disfruten.**

**Cap.4 Manía: Escapando del hospital (parte 2)**

-_mocosa del demonio-_ grito enfurecido ichigo.

Toushiro salió al pasillo, mientras se frotaba los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiera quedado dormido cuidando a una persona que apenas y conocía?

-cálmate ichigo- ordeno Rukia –la encontraremos antes de que algo malo pase- intento suavizar un poco el ambiente

-pero Rukia, su trauma…esta vez puede que no despierte-susurro impotente

-¿trauma?-inquirió en voz baja toushiro

-así es, aunque no parezca, ella tiene un trauma- contesto la pasiva voz de Unohana, toushiro se giro algo sorprendido pero lo disimulo –pero será mejor que te cuente en otro lado, porque al parecer ellos están demasiado desesperados y no podre contarte lo necesario para que entiendas todo, así que sígueme-le indico mientras emprendía el paso a un pasillo alterno al pasillo central, el ,la siguió hasta llegar a lo que se podría decir un despacho, abrió la puerta y le dijo que pasara ya dentro Unohana se sentó en el enorme sillón de cuero negro que estaba detrás de un escritorio con muchos papeles perfectamente acomodados- siéntate- apunto el pequeño sillón enfrente del escritorio, pero toushiro negó con la cabeza-como eres nuevo aun no se te ha informado del trato que se le debe de dar a Karin a escondidas.-toushiro la miro sin comprenderla –hace 6 años a Karin la apuñalaron- el peliblanco contuvo la respiración- cuando iba de regreso a casa; por aquel entonces ella se quedaba hasta tarde entrenando con el futbol, tenía un mejor amigo este siempre la acompañaba, se podría decir que eran inseparables, pero… la noche del ataque por protegerla… el… murió-dijo con voz apagada- Karin se culpa hasta ahora por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para protegerlo, después de aquella noche ella se encerró en sí misma, se deprimió mucho, su actitud cambio drásticamente y cada vez que ella es protegida se auto entrena hasta el agotamiento físico, la última vez que desapareció así, ella tardo un mes en regresar y apenas tenía 13 años, duro dos meses en coma- continuo, el rostro del peliblanco mostro una verdadera mueca de desconcierto– no tenemos la menor idea de que es lo que haga en esos entrenamientos si es que se le puede llamar así a la auto tortura infligida por Karin en ella misma, así que todos acordamos protegerla sin que se entere ¿y tu Hitsugaya que quieres hace_r_, protegerla o dejarla sola?-finalizo

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso, si apenas la acabo de conocer?- se giro-aunque no significa que no la buscare- susurro para sí mismo, extrañamente Karin le despertaba un interés muy peculiar, el peliblanco salió de la habitación y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

**-en alguna parte del bosque, de los terrenos de la escuela-**

Karin caminaba por lo que parecía un camino de terracería , se abría paso entre la maleza que le impedía su avance que aunque lento era seguro, se sostenía de las ramas de los arboles cercanos para no caer en el irregular suelo que sus descalzos pies tocaban, sus ojos se llenaron de una extraña luz al divisar algo a lo lejos, apresuro su paso, se detuvo justo al lado de un carcomido cartel, que aparentemente tenia años, en el que se erguía la leyenda de "peligro" central 46 ,1913, esbozo una sonrisa triunfadora al contemplar la gigantesca puerta situada en la sobresaliente roca del suelo de unos 3 metros de alto, camino hasta el portón y lo empujo; se notaba que tenia años no solo por el rechinar del metal oxidado si no también por lo oscuro del camino que se extendía hasta lo más profundo del suelo. Parecía como la compuerta que daba directamente al infierno, aquella a la cual un demonio protegía y custodiaba por toda una eternidad. Sin importar lo lúgubre que la entrada parecía, Karin entro sin ningún miedo en su andar y duda en su mirar.

**-dormitorio mixto 12:45pm.-**

Hisagi entro corriendo a la sala común del dormitorio, miro a todos los presentes, buscando a alguien en especial y ese alguien era ichigo

-¿la encontraron?-pregunto casi sin aliento, el pelinaranja lo miro con una profunda impotencia en sus ojos giro el rostro, al ver el sufrimiento de los demás y sumando el suyo propio hacia que se enfureciera

-no-contesto la tintinéate voz de Rukia, al parecer ichigo no tenía ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para contestar por sí mismo, pero ahí estaba Rukia su pilar, la única que lo puede mantener cuerdo durante una situación así, no por nada eran los mejores amigos desde la secundaria; Hisagi bajo la mirada, como se pudieron quedar dormidos y haber permitido que Karin se fuera.

-¡Ichigo!-exclamo la voz de Yuzu, acto seguido la peli café entro muy alterada al lugar, el susodicho se alarmo y corrió hacia ella

-¿Qué sucede Yuzu?-pregunto tratando de no gritar

-papa llamo y dijo que la buscara en la ciudad- su voz temblaba, no le gustaba que Karin desapareciera y mucho menos que se hiciera daño, pero tampoco quería que su melliza fuera llevada a un siquiátrico de nuevo; (N/A: si como lo oyeron Kurosaki Karin estuvo internada en un siquiátrico para intentar calmar su trauma, que iba desde la depresión extrema hasta dañarse así misma) ichigo se alejo de ella con la mirada sombría

-¿entonces solo nos queda esperar?-inquirió en voz baja

-ichigo—susurro Rukia, extendiendo una mano hacia él, pero ichigo rechazo su tacto

-iré a dar una vuelta, me enferma estar esperando- murmuro entre dientes y salió de la habitación, Rukia apretó los dientes mientras lo miraba irse.

-kuchiki-san – llamo la aguda voz de Orihime, la pelinegra se giro para encararla-¿Kurosaki-kun aun no olvida lo que paso la ultima vez cierto, lo de hace 3 años?-pregunto, sus ojos parecían estar recordando momentos del pasado

-no creo que sea fácil olvidar que tu hermana estuvo al borde de la muerte y que la internaron durante un tiempo en un siquiátrico- contesto con voz ronca

-cierto Karin-san estuvo internada durante seis meses – agrego la voz de Ishida, quien se paraba junto a Orihime –aunque su tratamiento nunca se completo—se acomodo los lentes—si no mal recuerdo ella intento suicidarse e ichigo y su familia exigieron su salida inmediata, porque intentarían hacerla mejorar ellos mismos—miro a Yuzu que se estremeció, había olvidado por completo aquello, Rukia le toco el hombro y la miro demostrándole que no estaba sola, Yuzu sonrió

-vamos Yuzu tienes que comer algo, porque si no me equivoco no has probado ni un bocado desde que amaneció—dicho esto Rukia la tomo de un brazo y la jalo hacia el comedor

**-central 46, 12:57pm-**

Karin se paso la mano por los mojados cabellos mientras se los secaba con brusquedad con una toalla, suspiro, después de todo el acondicionar una de las salas de aquel lugar para una emergencia, como escaparte de un hospital en bata y necesitar un baño, no había sido en vano, giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y miro con cierto desagrado la bata de hospital color verde musgo, que se encontraba en el piso de la habitación, Coloco la toalla en el respaldo de una vieja silla y salió del lugar; rumbo a un pasillo oscuro caminaba como si su cuerpo se supiera de memoria aquel camino. Al llegar al final del pasillo tentó la pared buscando algo, y cuando dio con el encendió la luz, mostrando la inmensa sala y dentro de esta las más terribles figuras de acero, cientos de piezas de mecánica se encontraba esparcidas por el suelo de lo que parecía ser un almacén, pero no era esto lo que llamaba la atención si no los grandes armatostes de hierro y acero que se erguían en rededor de la sala, tenia formas humanas, o casi humanas. Karin se encamino hacia uno de estos, parecía tener años, no solo por la magulladuras de la estructura si no también por el oxido y una pequeña placa que decía T-R 14, abrió una consola y conecto unos cables, cerro la consola y abrió un compartimiento, donde había un teclado con números e ingreso una clave de unos 30 dígitos, sonrió y cerro el compartimiento, se alejo tres pasos.

-T-R 14, encendido- dijo fuerte y claro, la estructura hizo un clic y un foco rojo se encendió, la maquina se envaro

-esperando órdenes- dijo con tono electrónico la estructura

-he T-R 14 aumenta tu potencia a 300 kilogramos fuerza- ordeno

-orden recibida-dijo- modo de ataque en espera activado ¿desea confirmar la orden?- Karin brinco hacia atrás y se puso en guardia

-¡ORDEN CONFIRMADA, ATACA!-exclamo y acto seguido la maquina se movió a una velocidad inhumana, dejando a su paso una pequeña nube de humo, Karin miro en todas direcciones y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paro con el antebrazo un golpe otorgado por la maquina, se apoyo en su pie y alejo al robot con un empujón -¡aumenta a 500 kgf!-grito, parecía una película de ciencia ficción, pero en verdad peleaba con un robot; salto y coloco su pierna en forma de escuadra, proporcionándole una poderosa patada al robot, este le engancho la pierna con una tenaza haciendo que la morena callera al suelo, puso sus manos en paralelo y apoyándose en ellas giro y se deshizo del agarre. La maquina solo retrocedió un metro y casi inmediatamente se recupero, ataco a Karin una y otra vez, pero la pelinegra esquivaba cada golpe, llego un momento durante el combate en el que Karin se distrajo y la maquina consiguió cogerla y la estampo contra unos escombros, tal cual una bola de papel, se levanto y escupió algo de sangre, sonrió de forma sádica

-bien solo un rasguño-murmuro-T-R 14 aumenta a 765 kgf- vocifero mientras corría hacia la maquina, la parte delantera de su cuerpo estaba inclinada hacia enfrente, zigzagueó hasta llegar a un lado de la maquina, hecho el puño atrás y le propino un puñetazo, dio dos paso hacia atrás, al parecer no le había hecho ni el más mínimo daño –T-R 14 aumenta a 800 y… ataca-

-listo- contesto la maquina, al parecer esto tardaría

**-campus del colegio 9:37 pm-**

Toushiro caminaba por una colina del campus, decidió descansar después de todo no había dejado de buscar a Karin en todo el día, se recargo contra la baranda y fijo su vista en el cielo

-¿estás preocupado por ella?-pregunto una voz detrás suyo, el peliblanco se giro-¿no es así shiro-chan?- inquirió Matsumoto

-no es normal-contesto- apenas y la conozco-

-tienes razón, apenas se conocen, pero… sabes con solo verte puedo saber que eres igual a ella-susurro Toushiro la miro por el rabillo del ojo – Karin también viene aquí a pensar-agrego

- llegue aquí por casualidad- contesto

-¿casualidad? - el peliblanco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-De que tonterías habla Matsumoto-sensei-expreso mientras se giraba, La peli naranja sonrió

-olvídalo- se giro –salúdame a tu tío- se despidió

-¿y usted?-interrumpió Toushiro

-¿yo qué?- Matsumoto se giro

-¿usted no está preocupada por ella?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-confió en ella, se que regresara tarde o temprano- dijo en tono serio – y que no hará de nueva cuenta lo de hace tres años-murmuro lo último, lo cual el peliblanco no escucho –adiós shiro-chan- se fue

-adiós- contesto

**-dormitorio mixto 12:59 pm-**

Tensión, esa era la palabra que describía el ambiente en la sala común, esta era la única habitación con luz ya que desde hace como hora y media que la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a dormir

-mierda-grazno ichigo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente, Isshin había llamado hace unos minutos y le había informado que no la encontró por ningún lado, pero que seguiría buscando

-Kurosaki será mejor que vallamos a descansar- menciono Ishida, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza de Orihime en su regazo, ichigo se detuvo y volteo a mirar a sus amigos, prácticamente ellos habían estado con él y con Yuzu desde que amaneció preocupados por el bienestar de Karin

-si quieren irse pueden hacerlo, yo me quedare un poco mas y quizás de otra vuelta- dijo

-me quedare aquí contigo hasta que haya noticias- afirmo Rukia

-yo también- dijo con cansancio grimmjow

-y yo- agrego Hisagi

-gracias chicos- un celular sonó y Yuzu se apuro en contestar

-bueno-

-Yuzu- dijo la voz de Karin al otro lado de la línea

-¡KARIN-CHAN!- exclamo, todos se giraron hacia la peli café

-lo…siento…si…te…preocupe…a...ti…y… a los demás…prometo que volveré…mañana-la llamada se entrecortaba, Yuzu parecía muda, así que ichigo tomo el celular

-Karin-dijo

-adiós- finalizo la llamada

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto Rukia, ichigo apretó los dientes

-la estúpida llamada se corto, mierda- grito desesperado, al parecer esta noche seria un poco larga

**-central 46, 5:00am, miércoles-**

Karin jadeaba por el cansancio, su cuerpo no resistiría mas, la ropa que traía era un desastre completo, rasgada, sucia y mojada de sudor, dio un paso tambaleante pero se sostuvo

-ah…ah –se lamio los labios humedeciéndolos para poder hablar-T-R 14 máxima potencia- un foco naranja se encendió, saco fuerza de quien sabe dónde y corrió hacia la maquina, dio una vuelta de 180° grados y golpeo al robot en la parte que conecta la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, en cambio esta golpeo a Karin en el estomago, elevándola un metro, sus ojos se achicaron y tosió un poco de sangre, se levanto con dificultad y tomando toda la fuerza que le quedaba corrió nuevamente hacia el robot-este es el ultimo- grito sin aliento, hecho la mano atrás y dio un salto, estrello el puño contra el foco rompiéndolo, algunos fragmentos se incrustaron en su mano, causo un corto ya que algunas chispas saltaron y hubo una pequeña explosión, la maquina traqueteo y finalmente se detuvo -lo logre-murmuro, y como si fuera cámara lenta, cayó hacia atrás desvanecida. Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas y Karin seguía inconsciente, una compuerta subterránea se abrió y un encapuchado salió, camino lentamente hacia Karin

-lo has hecho bien jovencita-la cubrió con una manta, la cargo como si fuera una muñequita y se la llevo fuera de la central, no se le podía ver el rostro por la capucha de la túnica que traía, camino hasta llegar a los terrenos del internado, parecía como si supiera a donde ir, diviso el dormitorio y a una distancia de diez metros la deposito en el suelo con delicadeza. Le aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro

-espero y te encuentren a tiempo- dijo y se alejo, Karin seguía inconsciente y el viento jugó con su cabello.

Ichigo salió a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente, tenía unas profundas ojeras, producto de una noche en vela. Tenía el seño fruncido después de todo no tuvo más noticias de su hermana desde que llamo a Yuzu, suspiro y el aire soplo en su dirección. El olor a sangre impregnaba la ráfaga que le golpeo de lleno en la nariz, cabeceó y levanto la vista, miro a unos metros un bulto negro a un lado del camino, curioso se acerco, pero rápidamente se arrepintió, abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitían, era Karin, corrió hacia su hermana y se barrio a su lado

-¡OHE KARIN!- grito tomando en brazos y retirándole la manta, observo con horror las múltiples manchas de sangre que se abrían paso en el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana-¡OHE KARIN DESPIERTA!-exclamo alarmado, pero la morena no contestaba a su llamado, su mirada denotaba que rogaba a los dioses porque su hermana no estuviera muerta, la examino y vio con alivio como el pecho de Karin se movía rítmicamente, muestra de que estaba respirando, se levanto torpemente y corrió con ella en brazos

-¡ichigo!- grito Rukia a lo lejos

-enana por aquí necesito tu ayuda- grito, la pequeña kuchiki se giro para ver a ichigo corriendo con el cuerpo de Karin ensangrentado en sus brazos, inmediatamente se pensó lo peor – estúpida coneja enana no está muerta llama a Renji o a quien sea- vocifero histérico, Rukia se giro y corrió hacia el dormitorio

-¡RENJI, HISAGI, CHAD, ISHIDA QUIEN SEA AYUDENME!-chillo desesperada, dos minutos y todos los mencionados salieron, se paralizaron al ver a ichigo

-imbéciles no se queden ahí alguien llamen a Unohana y avísenle que vamos para el hospital- grito mientras los pasaba de largo, rápidamente Ishida saco su celular estaba seguro que su padre aun no se había ido del hospital universitario, los demás siguieron a ichigo

-¿Rukia que sucedió?- pregunto preocupado Hisagi

-no lo se ichigo la encontró así- contesto casi histérica

Al llegar al hospital inmediatamente la atendieron lo mejor posible, Unohana llego poco después y ella personalmente reviso a Karin, al parecer tenía varias contusiones en la cabeza y el cuerpo y por puro milagro no tenía ni un hueso roto, limpiaron las cortadas y vendaron las heridas, le pusieron suero ya que al parecer estaba un poco deshidratada, Unohana pidió que la dejaran descansar y que no sabría decir cuando se despertaría la morena, que podrían ser días o incluso semanas por la gravedad de sus contusiones.

**-la colina 9:00 am-**

Toushiro suspiro y abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor desorientado, fue entonces que recordó que se había quedado dormido en la colina, se paso la mano por los cabellos blancos, se levanto y se recargo en la baranda

-shiro-chan – saludo Matsumoto

-hmmf- dijo a modo de contestación

-Ya han encontrar a Karin y ya la llevaron al hospital- le aviso

-¿y? me alegro pero que tiene que ver conmigo- dijo con desinterés

-pensé que te interesaría, puesto que la buscaste toda la noche- sonrió victoriosa, toushiro se paralizo

-no es verdad- dijo mientras se saltaba la barandilla y se alejaba –adiós-

-¿iras a verla?-grito

-nos vemos después Matsumoto -sensei—y se marcho

**-Habitación de Karin-**

Karin se encontraba tapada hasta la nariz y aferraba sus manos como garras a la colcha que le cubría el cuerpo, hacia como media hora que se había despertado, pero cada vez que entraba una enfermera aparentaba estar dormida. El sonido de la maquina a la que estaba conectada no le ayudaba a calmarse, se mordió el labio y frunció el seño

-mierda y ahora que hago me han descubierto y ahora no me puedo escapar-dijo entre dientes –a no ser que- se levanto de la cama y se quito los cables que la ataban a la maquina, busco una bata y se la coloco, abrió la puerta y miro el vestíbulo, no había nadie, parpadeo aturdida y salió

-y yo que pensé que tendría al ejército de Japón y de otros países para vigilarme-dijo de manera burlona, camino sigilosamente para no ser vista, hasta que se topo con la central de enfermeras, se agazapo y comenzó a gatear

-en verdad no engañas a nadie- dijo de manera monótona una voz, Karin se paró en seco

-n...Nemu-san yo...- comenzó a decir

-vete, la verdad esto es interesante y quiero ver como evoluciona- dijo sin emociones, Karin asintió y dio un paso, otro y otro, sin apartar la vista de Nemu, la jefa de enfermeras, cuando ya no la vio comenzó a correr, bajo las escaleras y paso por los amplios pasillos casi vacios, paso por las puertas del hospital y contuvo la respiración, podía ver su libertad muy cerca, sonrió y siguió corriendo, pero de pronto unos brazos la aprisionaron de la cintura, Karin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y todo a su alrededor giro

-¿ha donde demonios vas?—pregunto con reprimenda la voz ronca de Hisagi

-tu... que haces aquí- dijo sin aliento la peli negra-suéltame- grito cuando Hisagi la soltó de la cintura y la tomo por los brazos como a una niña pequeña

-miren no mas la pequeña señorita nos la quiere jugar otra vez que bonito de su parte- dijo con voz irónica y la cargo cual saco de papas –que bueno que me atrase un poco, ha ichigo sí que es despistado- Karin se alarmo

-ichi-nii está aquí- dijo para sí misma-mierda-

-esa boquita señorita, cuida esa boquita-le regaño Hisagi, Karin se sonrojo de la vergüenza que le daba

-mira quien lo dice señor-digo-grosería-y-blasfemias-a-cada-minuto-grito frunciendo el seño

-yo no digo groserías, sino sinónimos de ciertas palabras- se defendió

-ja y crees que me trago ese cuento- dijo sarcástica- a otro perro con ese hueso- a Hisagi le dio un tic en el ojo, subió las escaleras y camino por los mismos pasillos por los que se fue Karin, escucho a lo lejos a ichigo gritando como loco.

-¿NEMU DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HERMANA?-le gritaba a la inmutable mujer detrás del mostrador

-sí, no me falla la vista viene encima de Shuhei- levanto un dedo y apunto hacia donde estaba Hisagi, ichigo se volteo enojado

-¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA!-grito, parecía un huracán pelinaranja, Hisagi hecho los brazos hacia atrás, haciendo que Karin callera de cabeza

-que daño- se quejo

-cuantas veces te he dicho que si la toco no es como tú piensas- se defendió

-me importa un reverendo pepino no quiero que la toques-comenzaron a discutir, Karin aprovecho y comenzó a gatear alejándose de su hermano y su capitán, cuando paso al lado de Nemu le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio

-chicos no quiero interrumpir su grandioso intercambio de argumentos, pero Karin se escapa-interrumpió, la susodicha se levanto como un resorte y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo

-traidora- grito

-¿A dónde vas?- gritaron al unisonó

-me largo de aquí- grito devuelta, y comenzaron a perseguirla, Karin era muy rápida y les costaba darle alcance, la pelinegra giro en una esquina y choco con alguien, sintió que sus labios golpearon algo suave y cálido, aunque fue tan rápido que no se percató de que se trataba de un **beso**, cayó hacia atrás y miro sorprendida a nada más y nada menos que a toushiro, que la miraba igual de sorprendido, traía una caja en la mano derecha, Karin se despabiló y se levanto

-lo siento Hitsugaya-san- dijo totalmente roja y comenzó a correr, pero algo le impidió seguir su trayecto, miro desconcertada el brazo del peliblanco enroscado a su cintura, a lo lejos se oían las voces de ichigo y Hisagi

-no tengo ni la menor idea de que pasa pero no puede ser bueno- dijo con voz ronca

-suéltame- exigió el negó y la comenzó a jalar hacia la dirección de donde provenían las voces –que me sueltes, Hitsugaya-san- Grito él no le hizo caso-toushiro suéltame- se exaspero tanto que lo llamo por su nombre, el peliblanco bufo y se detuvo, Karin sonrió victoriosa,-¿Qué… DEMONIOS?-grito cuando sentía que elevaban su cuerpo, puesto que toushiro la levanto en forma nupcial, ella comenzó a patalear, pero él siguió firme, la llevo hasta donde estaba ichigo y el y Hisagi se pelearon porque les entregara a Karin al final se la entrego a ichigo, lo acompaño hasta la habitación, donde discutieron puesto que ichigo quería atarla a la cama, al final se decidió que se quedarían ahí, toushiro observo las peleas en silencio y al final le entrego a Karin la caja que traía, la cual se la mando Matsumoto y el no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que era, se despidió y se fue, Karin seguía enfurruñada y así duro hasta que Yuzu llego. No la dejaron sola ni un minuto los tres días que Karin estuvo internada y cuando salió todos sus amigos la regañaron por haberlos asustado.

Continuara…

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, me tarde mucho y lo sé es que tenía tres concursos, dos académicos y uno cultural y tenía que estudiar y practicar, pero ya paso, espero que les haya gustado, estuvo un poco como de película, es que cuando lo estaba escribiendo se me ocurrió y que tal si le agrego ciencia ficción, y pues este es el resultado, les prometo que el siguiente estará súper romántico**

**Próximo: cap. 5 conociendo a la familia Kurosaki**

**Toushiro y Karin entablaran una fuerte amistad y sus lazos se reforzaran, algunas locuras por parte de la cabeza de la familia Kurosaki, malos entendidos, celos y sobretodo romance, que pasara…**

**Bye nos leemos**


	5. Conociendo a la familia Kurosaki

**Hola siento la demora es que tuve vacaciones, aparte la computadora murió por un rato pero la revivieron, me quitaron el internet etc. Ahora sin falta eh aquí el 5to cap. Espero y les guste: D**

**Declaimer**

**Bleach y sus maravillosos personajes no son míos son de tite kubo-sempai**

**Cap. 5 ****conociendo a la familia Kurosaki**

El cielo estaba pintado de matices morados, naranjas y rosas, eran alrededor de las 5 de la mañana. Había pasado exactamente 1 mes desde aquel incidente y las cosas estaban más o menos calmadas, pero no podían bajar la guardia con la morena y más conociendo su carácter.

-ha- se estiro la pelinegra mientras salía del dormitorio mixto, se había levantado temprano sin querer y decidió dar un paseo matutino antes de ir a bañarse, camino por el sendero mirando despistadamente los arboles, continuo así hasta que llego a la colina, en la que solía observar el cielo nocturno, no pudo evitar el cantar una canción que se sabía de memoria.

La tarde de otoño se aleja  
Diciendo que el frio está llegando  
No hay canciones de amor  
En la banca rota por la lluvia

Mi querido amor, permanece a mi lado por favor  
Y solo dime riendo que me amas

Un hombre que trota está pasando a través  
De una calle de piedrecillas  
El me induce a estar de pie  
Como si quisiera que yo olvidara

Karin tenía una preciosa voz y a pesar de que no la acompañaba ningún instrumento sonaba hermoso. Cerca de ahí pasaba cierto peliblanco que había salido a dar un paseo, pero al escuchar aquella voz se detuvo y busco con la mirada la procedencia de tan hermoso sonido, camino hacia allí, se detuvo al ver a la pelinegra dándole la espalda. Aparentemente ella era la que estaba cantando, se acerco mas sin hacer ruido, no quería admitirlo pero últimamente la morena le llamaba mucho la atención.

Mi querido amor, ahora digo adiós  
Las estaciones giraron, pienso  
En nosotros en esos días

Mi querido amor, permanece a mi lado por favor  
Y solo dime riendo que me amas

Toushiro se quedo pensativo, esa canción se le hacía tremendamente familiar, fue entonces que un recuerdo le asalto repentinamente. No podía verle los rostro a las personas que tenia frente a sus ojos _"mamá ¿puedes cantar la canción que te gusta a ti y a papá? Pidió una de las figuras, claro mi pequeño shiro-chan" _

-¿Qué haces aquí toushiro?- pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad acercándose a él, desde hace unas dos semanas ella le llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido ya que lo consideraba su amigo. Al no recibir respuesta y ver que el peliblanco miraba fijamente a la nada decidió jugarle una broma – hey toushiro cuidado – exclamo abalanzándose sobre él, pero el chico seguía perdido en su mente así que no se defendió, regreso a la realidad al sentir el cuerpo de Karin contra el suyo, parpadeo y enfoco su vista en la pelinegra, ambos estaban en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido.

-no me hacías caso llevo horas tratando de llamar tu atención- mintió – además ¿Qué hacías viéndome?- cuestiono enarcando una ceja. Los dos estaban muy cercas el uno del otro pero al parecer no eran consientes de eso.

-solo Salí a dar un paseo y me tope contigo- contesto indiferente.

-si como no, me estabas siguiendo ¿verdad?- bromeo mientras le revolvía el cabello, aun estaban en el suelo y la morena seguía encima suyo.

-vasta no hagas eso- se quejo, trato de detenerla –te lo advierto Karin, deja de hacer eso- amenazo un poco molesto.

-como si pudieras hacerme algo- dijo sarcástica y se hecho a reír, el peliblanco frunció el ceño y puso una sonrisa torcida, la tomo le las muñecas, Karin paro de reír y lo miro a los ojos sorprendida – no te atrevas- advirtió, toushiro sonrió maliciosamente y en un rápido movimiento la hizo girar e invirtió la posición, pero estaban demasiado cerca de la orilla del sendero por lo que resbalaron y rodaron colina abajo sobre el pasto -¡mira lo que hiciste!- grito molesta mientras poco a poco dejaba de rodar.

-fue tu culpa desde un principio- se defendió el albino. Al llegar a suelo liso Karin cayó sobre toushiro, haciendo que sus ojos se fijaran en los de él y viceversa sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y la distancia de sus labios desaparecía poco a poco, entonces toushiro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, las manos de Karin estaban en los hombros del peliblanco y las de este trataban de apartar a Karin de él para no hacer algo inadecuado –vamos quítate que no respiro- dijo con urgencia, la morena se aparto de él sonrojada y confundida, su corazón latía fuertemente y no sabía por qué seguramente era por la caída. El peliblanco se levanto y se toco la frente, que rayos estaba pensando, estaba a punto de besar a Karin _– te gusta—_dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza –no—contesto. La pelinegra estaba en silencio viendo a toushiro, desvió la mirada y observo al sol saliendo, sonrió.

- ya amaneció oficialmente- comento para sí misma, el albino volteo a verla.

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto.

- sí que vamos caminando hacia el dormitorio, para alistarnos, porque si no mal recuerdo hoy domingo, tenemos un viaje a la ciudad- contesto –ah no sé porque ichi-nii no puede ir solo con Rukia al centro comercial- se quejo mientras se levantaba –¿vienes?-

-si- toushiro se incorporo y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al dormitorio.

Más tarde ichigo estaba en el lobby del dormitorio mirando su reloj impacientemente.

-¿enana a que maldita hora vas a bajar?- grito mirando las escaleras, desde hace media hora Rukia le hablo desde lo alto diciendo un ya casi estoy lista.

- deja de apurarme- contesto enojada mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, iba vestida muy sencillamente, con jeans azules y una blusa de manga larga azul turquesa, una cazadora blanca, zapatillas deportivas color blanco y un colguije en forma de luna, ichigo frunció el ceño, ¿solo por esa ropa se tardo? valla mujer, el iba vestido con una camiseta blanca con botones, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una cazadora marrón.

-lo que sea solo apúrate, que nos están esperando- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta seguido de Rukia. Afuera estaban Yuzu y jinta platicando, la primera con un blusón de lana y unos pantalones entubados, zapatos de vestir y un saco negro, el segundo con una camisa negra pantalones y cazadora cafés.

- ya era hora- dijo la voz de una molesta pelinegra, ichigo miro a su derecha y vio como Karin se separaba de la pared junto a toushiro, la morena iba con unos jeans negros, botas tipo militar, una blusa gris y una cazadora café, el peliblanco llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa roja y cazadora negra.

-no fue mi culpa fue de la enana que se tardo milenios en arreglarse- se defendió.

-si claro – contesto – como sea vámonos que el bus nos va a dejar- y los 6 se encaminaron a la salida de la escuela, irían al centro comercial de Karakura para comprar unas cosas que Rukia necesitaba o eso decía ella.

-Yuzu a que es lindo este chappy- dijo con tono aniñado la ojivioleta, a la vez que le enseñaba un chappy con sombrero de bebe.

-¿díganme porque maldita razón en verdad creí que esta salida era para algo importante?- susurro decepcionada Karin mientras se revolvía impaciente en su asiento.

-sí, sí, pero mira a que este chappy color chocolate es el más lindo- dijo con el mismo tono mientras le enseñaba el muñeco.

-maldita enana, dime ¡¿por qué estúpida razón venimos al "fantástico mundo de chappy"? - se quejo ichigo, mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de una pila de chappys.

-cállate ichigo, chappy es importante- le tajo con una mano.

- ah, me hubiera quedado en la escuela si lo hubiera sabido- dijo jinta.

- cállense, porque no se comportan como Hitsugaya-kun que no ha dicho nada desde que llegamos- dijo Yuzu.

-porque él ni siquiera está aquí- grito Karin indicando que miraran alrededor y efectivamente el peliblanco no estaba – es mas ni creo que haya entrado a la tienda-continuo – me voy de aquí- finalizo y salió del lugar. Camino por el centro comercial hasta que llego a la tienda de instrumentos musicales, entro y fue directo a la sección de violines, necesitaba unas cuerdas para el violín de la clase de Urahara ya que ella era la encargada de dicho instrumento, al llegar se topo con cierto albino – así que aquí estabas toushiro-reprendió, el oji turquesa se giro lentamente con una mirada aburrida.

- no iba a entrar a esa estúpida tienda, ni aunque me pagaran- se defendió, ella rio quedamente, el solo sonrió.

-y… ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?- cuestiono Karin con tono desinteresado, mientras muy discretamente tomaba unas cuerdas para verlas.

-nada solo entre y ya- contesto a la vez que se volvía hacia una estantería frente a él.

- ya veo- dijo en tono extraño, se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que el celular de la pelinegra sonó –hola…si está conmigo,… vamos para allá- colgó –toushiro será mejor que vallamos a la entrada del fantástico mundo de chappy antes de que mi hermano se pegue un tiro- indico, toushiro solo asintió y ambos se fueron rumbo a la tienda, al llegar se encontraron a una muy enfadada Rukia golpeando a un muy idiota ichigo.

-¡ya dije que chappy no es estúpido!- medio grito la pequeña kuchiki antes darle un codazo en las costillas.

-que si lo es enana- dijo sin aire.

- ya vasta- ordeno Karin – parecen niños de 7 años por dios- dijo con fastidio, ellos se detuvieron por unos minutos pero volvieron a pelear – ya les dije que…- fue interrumpida por un tono de celular, su celular, para ser más exactos, lo saco de su chaqueta y contesto – bueno…- su expresión cambio- si,… no espera porque… está bien les diré… ¿también a ellos? Pero….bueno será como tú quieras ¿Qué?-exclamo- no…no es necesario lo sabes… si ya se pero bueno- suspiro- contigo no se puede de verdad, si hasta mas al rato, si también te amo adiós- colgó y se giro lentamente con una expresión un tanto rara en el rostro, sea quien sea que la haya llamado la afecto de una manera extraña- ichi-nii espero que hayas traído tu permiso de conducir- dijo, el pelinaranja la observo extrañado.

-¿Por qué necesitaría mi permiso ka...?- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de su hermana – lo siento lo olvide en el dormitorio- ambos intercambiaron miradas, jinta y toushiro no entendían, mas ese no era el caso de Yuzu y Rukia.

- yo traigo el mío- dijo Rukia algo seria.

- ¿y cuál auto mando esta vez Karin-chan?- pregunto Yuzu aburrida, como si esta situación ya hubiera pasado antes.

- podrían decir de qué hablan- pidió jinta.

- será mejor que ni preguntes- contesto – vamos el auto espera abajo en la calle de enfrente- y todos comenzaron a caminar, aunque jinta y toushiro no entendía ni pisca. Al llegar afuera, aparcada en la calle enfrente del mol se encontraba una preciosa Hummer del año, Karin suspiro, ichigo rodo los ojos, Yuzu, se encogió de hombros, Rukia arqueo las cejas sorprendida, jinta abrió la boca, como un pez, toushiro levanto una ceja – vamos no se queden ahí- dijo con cansancio la pelinegra, camino hasta la camioneta, la rodeo y abrió la puerta del conductor, abrió las demás puertas, y se subió a la parte de atrás, todos comenzaron a subir. Rukia en el asiento del conductor, ichigo de copiloto, Yuzu, jinta y toushiro atrás con Karin, la ojivioleta arranco el motor, que ronroneo.

- enana, ya mejoraste al manejar ¿cierto?- cuestiono ichigo mientras se ponía el cinturón.

- no he practicado desde que me regañaste la ultima vez, pero supongo que ya no manejo igual- respondió mientras movía la palanca y la ponía en reversa para salir.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto preocupado, la pelinegra movió de nuevo la palanca.

- nada olvídalo aquí vamos- y piso el acelerador, todos se fueron hacia atrás, abrieron los ojos como platos al sentir aquella fuerza que los obligaba a tener la espalda pegada al asiento.

-¡enana será mejor que yo maneje!- grito ichigo aferrado al asiento, cuando dieron una vuelta que casi se salía de control, jinta también estaba aferrado al asiento, Yuzu estaba pegada al suyo con las uñas, Karin se aferro del cinturón y de sea lo que sea que tenía a su derecha.

- Karin me entierras la uñas- se quejo el peliblanco quitando su mano, pero en ese momento Rukia giro en una curva, así que volvió a tomar la mano de la pelinegra- sabes que mejor sigue enterrándolas prefiero eso a salir volando del auto-se sujeto con fuerza de Karin y del cinturón que apenas si los podía tener seguros. Después de unas cuantas maniobras, vueltas y casi choques llegaron a un gran terreno con una gigantesca barda. Todos se bajaron precipitadamente excepto Rukia quien se bajo tranquilamente.

-sentí que iba a morir- susurro ichigo tomando aire mientras se tiraba al suelo.

-yo juro por dios que vi toda mi infancia- murmuro jinta.

-no es para tanto nenitas- se burlo Rukia.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Rukia casi atropellas a una anciana y a un bebe-le recordó casi histérico.

-no fue mi culpa ellos que no se fijaron- se defendió.

-si serás enana…- comenzó a gritar pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un portón abriéndose, todos se voltearon hacia el lugar del ruido, los hermanos Kurosaki pusieron una mueca de descontento, Rukia solamente sonrió y los otros dos no entendían nada.

-ichigo-san, Rukia-san, Karin-san, Yuzu-san bienvenidos, y ustedes invitados también- dijo un hombre de mediana edad –pasen los estábamos esperando- informo haciendo una reverencia.

-no tienes que ser tan formal, Ryunosuke-san-pidió Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-lo siento Karin-san- disculpo con una sonrisa, Karin bufo.

-ni hablar, Ryunosuke-san la reunión es en la misma habitación de siempre ¿verdad?- cuestiono mirándolo mientras caminaban por el amplio jardín frontal del la casa.

-sí, ya sabe que esa habitación es la preferida para las reuniones familiares- contesto con tono educado. Karin suspiro.

-bien entonces gracias por recibirnos, yo los guiare- suspiro la morena una vez se encontraron frente a una gran mansión estilo occidental, jinta no pudo evitar soltar algunas maldiciones y toushiro murmurara algunas incoherencias.

-como guste Karin-san- y el hombre se fue.

-ahora si síganme, espero que la casa no esté remodelada como…- susurro mientras abría la puerta, se arrepintió y vaya que lo hizo. La casa no estaba como la recordaba. No era ni la sombra de lo que tenía en sus recuerdos.-¡demonios! ¡¿Ichi-nii que este sillón no estaba en el estudio del viejo?- grito apuntando a un fino sillón en forma de, L color negro azulado -¿esto es de mi habitación?- exclamo indignada mientras tocaba una repisa francesa en la esquina norte de lobby. -espera un momento esto es del baño- y así continuo la morena, diciendo de donde era originalmente cada mueble de esa habitación, ichigo y Yuzu suspiraron, Rukia miro cada mueble que señalaba Karin y toushiro y jinta estaban parados con cara de signo de interrogación. Yuzu se apiado de ellos y les explico que esa casa era de su familia, que los Kurosaki eran ricos y que tenían una empresa internacional relacionada con el arte y la ciencia.

-¿porque nunca me lo dijiste Yuzu?- interrogo el pelirrojo.

-porque no era de tu incumbencia- contesto Karin molesta –ahora no se si ESA habitación es la misma, no habrá de otra más que buscar- escupió entre dientes mientras subía por una de las escaleras. Acto seguido todos la siguieron, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo de arriba, la pelinegra abría cada puerta que tenía enfrente y rebuznaba que los muebles no eran de ahí o que esa habitación se encontraba un piso más arriba y cosas así, pero mientras más habitaciones abría cosas más raras encontraban, en una había una fiesta de universitarios, que según esto eran de la facultad de ciencias de la universidad de Karakura, la cual la empresa Kurosaki financiaba, en otra había una docena de flores silvestres, en otra había payasos –espera ¿payasos?- cuestiono Karin mientras abría nuevamente la puerta, y una bocina le pito en la cara- kyaa- grito y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué clase de casa es esta? -Pregunto jinta, Karin volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de que ichigo y Rukia no estaban, diablos seguramente se perdieron.

-una casa de locos, por eso cuando entramos a la escuela agradecí a dios que hubieran dormitorios- contesto mientras abría otra habitación.

-Karin-chan aun no olvidas lo del cocodrilo ¿cierto?- pregunto Yuzu con pena, Karin se tenso.

-¿cual cocodrilo?-inquirió toushiro mientras separaba al lado de Karin.

-¿Cómo olvidar que un día después de clases llegas a tu casa y tu alcoba se convirtió en el recinto de un estúpido reptil gigantesco?- Karin se estremeció ante el recuerdo- ese día por poco y me come viva ese animal- murmuro con desdén al tiempo que abría unas grandes puestas blancas de doble manilla alargada.

- oh ya llegaron vengan, vengan los esperábamos- dijo un hombre de cabello azulado y traje negro, 2 tipos tomaron a Karin y a toushiro quienes no entendían nada, la morena observo a mucha gente sentada en unas silla y enfrente se encontraba un hombre mayor vestido formalmente con una mesa con papeles.

-son ellos- indico uno de los tipos.

-oh bien, prosigamos, señorita podría firmar por favor- pidió el mayor Karin aun confundida obedeció, -ahora usted joven- toushiro tomo la pluma y firmo sin comprender del todo la situación- bien solo hace falta el sello y estarán casados oficialmente- informo, por lo que parecía ser un juez.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos-¡NOSOTROS NO QUEREMOS CASARNOS!- exclamaron nuevamente al unisonó.

-¡¿Karin-chan te ibas a casar y no me dijiste?- exclamo indignada Yuzu desde la puerta, la morena se giro con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

-yo no me voy casar Yuzu, yo no quiero casarme señor juez, aquí hay un error- protesto la pelinegra presionando varias veces su dedo índice contra la mesa el mayor la miro sin comprender.

-pero Kurosaki-sama dijo que los novios serian los últimos en llegar y ustedes...- Karin sintió que la rabia le lleno.

-además ¿le parece que vamos vestidos de acuerdo a lo que se usa en una boda?- exclamo estrellando el puño contra la mesa.

-no, pero esta es una boda informal así que…-dijo al tiempo que se ponía una mano bajo el mentón, ignorando por completo la actitud de la morena.

-voy a matarle, lo juro- dicho esto, Karin tomo a toushiro de la mano y se lo llevo. Yuzu y jinta la siguieron, manteniendo su distancia claro.

-Karin ¿Qué demonios sucede en esta casa?- le pregunto él, cuando la pelinegra ya estaba un poco más calmada, Karin apretó mas la mano de peliblanco aun sin soltarla, aun no se daba cuenta que seguía tomándola.

-no tengo ni la menor idea- dijo entre dientes, mientras abría una puerta nuevamente, estando en guardia ya que podía salir cualquier cosa rara e inesperada de ellas. Yuzu mantenía su mirada clavada en las manos unidas de su hermana y de Hitsugaya-kun, se rio por lo bajo, Karin sí que era despistada. En cambio jinta desvió la mirada y disimuladamente trato de tomar la mano de Yuzu, se veía que el andar de la mano se pega.

**-En algún lugar de la mansión-**

-¿Dónde demonios están Karin y los otros?- se quejo ichigo al tiempo que abría una puerta.

-quien sabe con eso de que nos separamos- contesto Rukia.

-lo que sea, eh ¿Qué demonios? No se abre- murmuro fastidiado girando el pomo de una de las puertas.

-la estarás abriendo mal- Rukia agarro el pomo y trato de abrirla. Forcejeo un poco y solo se escucho un clic. – Ves la estabas abriendo mal- se burlo nerviosa, esto le daba mala espina.

**-Con Karin-**

-¿quien se cree para arreglar bodas en esta casa, cuando le vea me las va a pagar?- Karin seguía refunfuñando por lo del incidente, Yuzu, jinta y toushiro simplemente la observaban, cabe mencionar que aun iba tomada de la mano de este ultimo. Cerró la puerta después de revisarla y abrió la siguiente –cuando le vea voy a.. Ah- exclamo, ya que sus pies no sintieron nada, miro hacia abajo y vio la mitad de unos toboganes, que iban desde esa habitación hasta quien sabe dónde.

-¡RUKIA QUEDATE QUIETA!- grito la voz de ichigo, Karin elevo el rostro y vio a la susodicha agarrándose del cuello de su hermano.

-¡-ICHI-NII ¡- exclamo feliz Yuzu entrando en la habitación. Grave error, ichigo por la sorpresa perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto con Rukia, Karin se aferro a toushiro, pero este no pudo evitar la caída, la peli café tomo a jinta por la pierna y lo hizo caer, mientras se desliaban no paraban de gritar y más cuando llego un punto donde el tobogán se separo. Yuzu se fue por uno azul, ichigo por uno amarillo, Rukia, por uno rosa, jinta por uno naranja y como Karin no soltaba a toushiro, ambos se fueron por uno rojo, el espacio era tan pequeño que sus cuerpos se pegaban demás.

-"_está muy cerca- _pensó toushiro sonrojándose-_ si se acerca más yo..."-_

-waaaa- grito Karin aferrándose más al cuello del peliblanco, haciendo que a este casi se le saliera el corazón, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque le pasaba eso, después de todo la morena solo era su amiga.

Al final del túnel se podía ver una luz. Todos cerraron los ojos seguramente morirían.

Sintieron como si cayeran en nubes, suaves y cómodas rebotaron un poco y luego se detuvieron, los 6 apretaban los ojos por el pánico de la caída. Espera suave y cómodo, así no era el suelo, ichigo abrió los ojos y vio una sala de estar, una chimenea, miro a su derecha y vio a Rukia hecha un ovillo y temblando.

-Enana abre los ojos- pidió en voz baja, la pelinegra obedeció desconfiada y vio que estaba recostada en un sillón blanco junto a ichigo, se incorporo confundida. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Yuzu sentada en un puf sobándose la cabeza, a jinta acostado de cabeza en un sillón color crema y a Karin sobre toushiro abrazándolo fuertemente en un pequeño sillón individual, espera abrazandolo. Por otro lado desde el punto de donde los veía Rukia, no se alcanzaba a ver que en realidad el abrazo no era todo lo que había causado la caída, los labios de ambos estaban delicadamente puestos sobre los del otro, toushiro estaba estático, estaba besando a Karin, mas sin embargo parecía que esta no era consciente del dulce tacto.

-oh ya están aquí, pensé que nunca llegarían- comento una voz, ichigo dirigió su mirada a las puerta francesas de la habitación que daban a una terraza, sonrió.

-hola mamá- suspiro al tiempo que se levantaba para saludar a la hermosa mujer que entraba, de larga cabellera ondulada, color café ojos negros, piel blanca y tersa, llevaba un abrigo blanco y un conjunto de pantalón y camisa gris.

-Masaki-san- saludo Rukia.

Karin se separo de toushiro con brusquedad y se levanto con una venita hinchada.

-¡madre! Porque organizaste una boda en la casa, casi haces que tu hija se case- reclamo parándose frente a su mamá.

-oh de verdad, con quien, con el joven de cabello rojo- pregunto apuntando a jinta.

-no ese es de Yuzu, casi me caso con toushiro- chillo molesta.

- ¿Quién es toushiro, tu novio a caso?-pregunto en tono inocente la mujer.

-el no...- murmuro al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

-NO PUEDE SER KARIN-CHAN TIENE NOVIO- grito aterrorizada una voz desde la terraza. La susodicha abrió los ojos de par a par, esa voz era de. Corrió hacia la terraza y ahí frente a ella se encontraba un chico de unos 16 o 17 años de cabello café oscuro, rebelde y despeinado, piel clara, ralamente atractivo. El joven parecía estar lloriqueando.

-kon, di…digo kai- pronuncio sorprendida, el mencionado levanto el rostro y se le crispo en un mohín.

-waaa Karin-chan dime que no es cierto- lloriqueó mientras sorpresivamente se tiraba sobre ella causando que terminaran en el suelo.

-mamá, ¿Por qué esta aquí kai?- inquirió Yuzu desde la puerta, Karin levanto la vista y se topo con 6 pares de ojos observando la escena.

-vino a quedarse por un tiempo- contesto.-¿verdad kai-kun?- dijo con tono maternal.

-si, tía- sonrió. Toushiro los miraba con el ceño fruncido, extrañamente ese chico le molestaba. Después de un rato y de aclarar el asunto del supuesto novio los 8 se encontraban tomando té en la terraza.

-mamá ¿Dónde está zangetsu?- cuestión ichigo mientras busca con la mirada en el patio.

-saki-san lo saco junto a kanamaru a dar una vuelta-dijo la mujer al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su té negro.

-¿en serio? Y yo que quería pasar tiempo con kanamaru- se quejo decepcionada Karin.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto jinta. Yuzu lo miro con una sonrisa.

-zangetsu es un haski negro y kanamaru una pastor alemán-respondió la pelicastaña, jinta asintió.

-Karin-chan compárteme de tu tarta- pidió con tono dulce kai, mientras se estiraba por sobre la mesa para intentar quitarle a Karin un pedazo de pastel de la boca.

-no kon- regaño cubriéndose la boca para evitarlo

-mo. Eres mala, habías prometido no decirme kon, sabes cuánto odio ese sobrenombre-se quejo inflando las mejillas como un niño pequeño, Karin suspiro y con su tenedor pico la tarta y le ofreció un pedazo al pelicafe.

-vale, perdón se me había olvidado- kai la miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió, tomo la mano de Karin y se acerco a ella.

-yo preferiría comerlo de tus labios- dijo de manera seductora, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara. Frunció el seño y le metió el pedazo de tarta a la boca.

-deja de decir estupideces, maldito león pervertido-dijo molesta, kai la miro sorprendido, trago el alimento y luego sonrió con malicia.

-aun eres una niña- murmuro

-que di…-se vio interrumpida ya que kai le lambio la comisura izquierda del los labios. Sonrojada, molesta y apenada se aparto de él con brusquedad.

-tenias un poco de chocolate **prima**-hizo énfasis en la última palabra y sonrió burlón. Karin lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿en verdad son primos?-murmuro entre dientes el peliblanco, no les podía quitar el ojo de encima, mas aun le consternaba que estando ahí la madre de la chica, esta no dijera ni pio para regañar al zángano que se atrevía a hacer eso con su Karin, espera **su Karin** –_te gusta admítelo-_ dijo de nuevo esa maldita v_oz –cállate ya hyorinmaru- _ordeno mentalmente

-veo que kon no ha cambiado- comento Rukia mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo del delicioso postre.

-así lo olvidaba- susurro kon, golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano, como habiendo recordado algo muy esencial. Se levanto de la silla rodeo la mesa y se tiro sobre el pecho de Rukia.-NEE-SAN TE EXTRAÑE-exclamo, ichigo casi se atraganta, furioso se levanto y tomo a kon del cuello de la camisa.

-TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO, deja a mi Rukia- ordeno sombrío.

-mi…-comenzó Masaki mirándolos.

-Rukia- terminaron al unisonó los demás incluyendo a kon. El pelinaranja se sonrojo a más no poder, trago saliva y desvió la mirada.

-HIIIJOOO-grito de repente una voz y acto seguido ichigo estaba en el suelo, sobre él se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y barba de tarde.

-VIEJO ASI NO SE SALUDA- regaño ichigo, mientras pateaba a su padre en la cara.

-Maaasakiii nuestro hijo no me quiere- lloro abrazándose a los pies de su mujer, quien solo se rio con gracia.

-hay cariño- su esposa lo consoló con dulzura.

-bien dejando de lado los teatros, mamá ¿para qué nos llamaste?-cuestiono Karin ignorando a su recién llegado padre.

- oh si hay una noticia- dijo

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante?-inquirió

-a partir de mañana soy un alumno del sereite gakuen- anuncio kai haciendo una señal de victoria con la mano, Karin y compañía lo miraron sorprendidos. Aparentemente las cosas se pondrían interesantes a partir de mañana.

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, se que tarde años en subir pero aquí lo tienen espero y les haya gustado. Y MIL GRACIA POR SU REVIEWS. Ahora les explicare un poco el trauma de shiro-chan.**

**EXPLICACION:**

**Toushiro Hitsugaya a sus nueve años presencio el asesinato de sus padres y recibió un roce de bala cerca de la parte derecha de su cabeza, aun estaba consiente cuando su tío Ichimaru Gin lo saco de la casa envuelta en llamas.**

**Al despertar de la operación que le hicieron en la cabeza no era capaza de recordar los nueve años de vida que llevaba y al tratar de hacerlo su cabeza dolía al punto de que le sangraba la nariz, según los psicólogos este estado solo es mental ya que luego del siniestro el pequeño desarrollo un alter-ego llamado hyorinmaru, que extrañamente recordaba todo lo que el no.**

**Bueno nos Leemos**

En el próximo capítulo (**siempre quise decir esto**)

**Secreto al descubierto: festival cultural.**

El aniversario de la fundación del colegio se acerca y Karin al ser la representante del salón tendrá que ordenar la actividad, sumado a eso su primo kai saldrá con una nueva sorpresa y por ciertas circunstancias Karin tendrá la necesidad de ir a entrenar de nuevo a ese lugar secreto, pero lo que no sabe es que alguien la está siguiendo, ¿quién podrá ser? ¿Por qué toushiro la esta ignorando? Todo esto y más en lo que no se puede olvidar.


	6. Secreto al descubierto: Festival cultura

**Siento tanto la demora, pero aquí tienen. Gracias por su reviews y quiero decirles que los quiero mucho. Pido una disculpa por si tengo faltas de ortografía y si hay occ , pero soy humana, no soy perfecta y lo siento.**

**Declaimer.**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino, a tite kubo-sempai.**

**Cap. 6 Secreto al descubierto: Festival cultural.**

Se pasó el resto de la tarde en la mansión Kurosaki, Ichigo golpeo hasta el infinito a su padre. Quien intentaba abrazar a su querida tercera hija que era Rukia, mientras Jinta le hacía preguntas a Yuzu, Toshiro y Karin se pusieron a platicar con Masaki y Kai intentaba robar la atención de la morena, quien prefirió ignorarlo, para seguir platicando con el albino y su madre.

Para suerte de todos Rukia no tuvo que conducir de nuevo para llevarlos de vuelta cuando se hizo tarde sino que Masaki amablemente dispuso para su suerte, un chofer. Quien los llevo hasta el internado. Claro Kai también fue con ellos, después de todo el, ahora también era alumno del Sereite Gakuen. Se la paso todo el camino, molestando a Karin y a Rukia. Extrañamente le tenía miedo a Yuzu, por eso mantenía su distancia de la peli café. Al llegar se bajaron frente la entrada, Ichigo se despidió del chofer, el cual hizo lo mismo y se fue.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la sección de los dormitorios, Kai siguió al grupo y justo antes de entrar a la residencia mixta la morena pregunto:

-oye Kai, ¿Dónde rayos piensas quedarte?- mientras entraba al lugar, el peli café puso un dedo bajo su barbilla pensativo.

-sino mal recuerdo, mi dormitorio es el mixto y la habitación es la 205-dijo al fin, la morena lo miro con una ceja enarcada.

-¿aquí? Vaya y es en mi mismo pasillo- comentó

-oh, genial entonces podre ir a tu habitación a dormir contigo, Karin-chan- la emoción se asomaba en los negros ojos del chico mientras, dando brinquitos de felicidad, entraba en el edificio, Toshiro quien alcanzó a oír esto último frunció el ceño. Ese chico lo hacía enfadar y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque.

-¡NI LO SUEÑES PERVERTIDO!-gritó enojada.

-pero Karin-chan tu y yo dormíamos juntos- lloriqueó.

-sí, cuando teníamos siete años- dijo avergonzada.

-y eso que, a los ocho aun nos bañábamos juntos- replicó ofendido, la pelinegra, paró en seco y se giro, sus ojos parecían taladros, que quería destripar vivo a su querido primo, sus cejas casi hacían una sola de lo fruncido que estaba su ceño. Y su cara no podía estar más roja, ni siquiera el cabello de Renji o un tomate se le comparaban.

-¡SERA, PORQUE AUN ERAS UN NIÑO LINDO, PERO NO, AHORA ERES UN PERVERTIDO DEGENERADO, MENTE COCHAMBROSA!-exclamó furiosa, no es que en aquel tiempo le disgustara el hecho de bañarse con él, sino, que ahora, ya siendo más grande la vergüenza le ganaba y más conociendo al peli café. Por otro lado a unos cuantos metros del par de primos, cierto peliblanco estaba en shock, ¿había escuchado bien? O sus oídos fallaban, la morena, desnuda, con **ése** en un baño, ¡NO! Ese si era el colmo de su paciencia. Estaba a punto de gritar de la rabia cuando, para su suerte, un puño se estrello en la cara de Kai. Inmediatamente el ojiturquesa busco al, dueño de ese bendito puño y vio para su sorpresa a Karin, que parecía echar chispas. El cuerpo de la morocha se movía arrítmicamente, estaba temblando de la rabia. Toshiro la miro confundido, que rayos se había perdido.

-¡NI CREEAS QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE TE BAÑES CONMIGO, NO MAS ESO FALTABA, ESTUPIDO LEON PERVERTIDO!-gritó, e inmediatamente el albino comprendió la situación, ese sucio zángano había preguntado si se podía bañar con** su** Karin, demonios desde cuando es su Karin. –"_desde el beso "-_contestó Hyorirnmaru. Toshiro frunció el ceño y mando a callar a esa estúpida voz en su cabeza. Quien correspondió con una sonora carcajada, que solo los oídos del ojiturquesa podían escuchar.

-pero Karin-chan yo, quiero volver a los viejos tiempos, quiero ver de nuevo a esa dulce niña que eras, quiero que regrese todo el tiempo que no estuve- susurró Kai sobándose la mejilla. La morena se calmó y lo miró ensombrecida.

-si ese tiempo regresara, si yo lo viviera de nuevo, ten por seguro que yo, ya no estaría en este mundo Kai- murmuró y un deje de dolor se asomaba en sus palabras. Toshiro tragó saliva y miró atento a Karin, diablos la atmosfera estaba muy tensa. Kai por su parte estaba estático, a que se refería la morena.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó inconscientemente el peli café.

-si el pasado es cambiado, el futuro se ve afectado, si tú te hubieras quedado, tal vez **él **no, hubiera muerto, pero eso nadie lo sabe, el hubiera no existe.- contestó-_ tal vez yo hubiese sido la muerta y no… Kazuya_- agregó mentalmente.

-Karin...-suspiró Toshiro con los ojos abiertos un poco más de lo normal.

-Karin-chan yo lo siento, no quería que… recordaras eso- se disculpó avergonzado Kai.

-bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora si me disculpan me voy a la cama, estoy agotada- dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, siendo seguida con la turquesa mirada del albino. Kai se quedo parado, con la vista en el suelo, apretó los puños, era verdad todo lo que Ichigo le había contado, ella seguía culpándose por lo de **ese día.**

Mientras tanto Karin camino lo más rápido posible hacia su cuarto, en ese momento, todo le daba vueltas y una sensación de malestar se alojaba en su pecho. Dio un portazo al entrar a su habitación y casi histérica, comenzó a desordenarla toda, tiro libros, cuadernos, papeles y otras cosas de su escritorio, barrio con su brazo el estante donde tenía muchas cosas de futbol, aventó ropa y zapatos contra las paredes, en uno de esos delirios de desesperación se tiro sobre su cama y pataleo con fuerza, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Gritaba en su cabeza, precisamente Kai tenía que recordarle aquel maldito día, ese en el que ella fue la más cobarde del mundo y ese en el que le perdió a **él** para siempre. Y nuevamente se puso de pie, tomo un libro del suelo y lo aventó contra la puerta, el remolino comenzaba de nuevo.

Por otro lado en el piso de abajo…

-¡HEY! Kon ¿vas a cenar?- preguntó Ichigo desde la puerta del comedor. El peli naranja levanto las cejas al ver la atmosfera tan rara. Pero casi al instante el peli café volteo la cara hacia él y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-claro, quiero probar la comida de este lugar- dijo y fue hacia él. Toshiro lo vio irse y cuando ya no lo miro, suspiro, con todo esto el hambre se le había ido, así que se iría a dormir, subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, al entrar, varios ruidos se escuchaban desde el cuarto de la morena, extrañado salió para ver el porqué de eso.

-Karin, ¿sucede algo?- inquirió tocando la puerta. Otra serie de ruidos se escucharon y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una despeinada Karin.

-si solo era una maldita cucaracha, pero no te preocupes ya la mate- le enseñó un zapato. El peliblanco no muy convencido asintió – bueno hasta mañana- canturreó, moviendo una mano en señal de despedida y cerró la puerta.

-hasta mañana- susurró confundido y regreso a su habitación.

Mientras la morena, recargo su espalda contra la puerta y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada, miro el oscuro cuarto y sonrió, la soledad era la mejor compañía ahora, agacho la cabeza, haciendo que una cortina de espeso cabello negro cubriera su rostro.

-je, el hubiera no existe, ¿verdad Kazuya?- levantó el rostro y miro con añoranza el techo, sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero no lloraría, ya lo había hecho mucho tiempo atrás, ahora solo se dejaría abrazar por el dolor de su corazón. –el tiempo no lo cura todo- finalizó antes de enterrar el rostro entre sus rodillas.

A la mañana siguiente, un tormentoso y chirriante sonido, despertó a la morena de su, no tan cómodo sueño. Desorientada miro a su alrededor, parpadeo confundida por el desastre que era su cuarto, pero inmediatamente se acordó de todo lo ocurrido, tallo sus ojos somnolienta, y estiro los brazos, sentía todo el cuerpo engarrotado, por la posición en que había dormido. Cabe mencionar que se había quedado dormida en el suelo de su habitación. Se levanto lentamente y sintió como uno a uno de sus músculos se desentumían, de nueva cuenta el molesto sonido comenzó, busco furtivamente el estúpido reloj despertador, camino tambaleante, al parecer sus piernas aun no se habían recuperado, el sonido era cada vez más estresante, después de unos minutos de tortura encontró el bendito despertador, bajo la cama, lo apago y suspiro.

-vaya tendré que ordenar esto después- murmuró y tomó sus cosas para bañarse, aunque había sido bastante problemático, encontrarlas, ya ni se diga de su uniforme y zapatos.

Cuando estuvo lista bajo, a desayunar, no se sorprendió mucho de ver el comedor casi vacío, después de todo aun era muy temprano, y los más probable es que sus amigos aun estuvieran pegados a sus almohadas y soñando con, lo que sea que soñaran. Termino su plato de panqueques y se fue a la escuela, aun faltaba como una hora y media, para que comenzaran las clases y sinceramente no tenía el humor para esperar a su hermana, ni nada parecido. Camino acompasadamente hasta el edificio de la preparatoria, recordando lo que había pasado ayer, recordando el porqué de su desesperación y el de su dolor, todo tenía un nombre y ese era Kazuya, el viento soplo y trajo consigo un recuerdo inoportuno para la morena. Se detuvo y dejo que este cobrara vida en sus pensamientos.

**Flash back**

Era una tarde de otoño y una Karin de unos 8 años de edad, caminaba de regreso a su casa después del entrenamiento de futbol con su equipo de la primaria, venia divagando en sus pensamientos, cuando por casualidad vio como unos chicos de secundaria golpeaban a alguien, la morena agudizo la vista y pudo ver una mata negra, abrió los ojos como platos, al pensar que se trataba de un niño pequeño ya que esos grandulones median el doble, que el indefenso chico. Enojada, saco su balón de futbol de la red y lo pateo en dirección hacia esos buscapleitos, la pelota reboto con fuerza en la cabeza de uno de los chicos y regreso como un bumerán hacia la morocha, quien lo paro con el pie.

-¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS DEJENLO EN PAZ!- gritó colérica, los tres chicos miraron enojados a la chica y se acercaron a ella, dispuesto a golpear a ese "niño" entrometido. Karin los encaro con el seño fruncido y se preparo para la pelea.

-ya veremos quién es más idiota, niño- dijo uno de los chicos y se acercaron a la morena.

-así que por ese pulgoso dejaste que te golpearan, ¿no?- inquirió la morena, con los brazos en la cabeza, su ropa era un desastre sucia y rota, su cara tenía muchos rasguños y raspones, su corto cabello estaba revuelto y lleno de tierra, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa.

-es hembra- susurró débilmente, el chico, su cuerpo, al igual que el de Karin estaba lleno de heridas, su piel blanca estaba manchada de tierra y sangre, era más alto que la morena, su cabello era negro, corto y despeinado, sus ojos azules miraban con una misteriosa bondad al bultito peludo que cargaba contra su pecho.

-eres tonto o que, si querías protegerla, ¿porque no luchaste?- regañó, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, el chico desvió la mirada, apretó un poco más a la pequeña cachorrita. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió de lado, Karin sufrió un tic en el ojo, ¿Qué a caso era estúpido, para sonreír así? –Contéstame idiota- exigió molesta.

-no me gusta la violencia- dijo- mientras dejara que me golpearan, ella podía salvarse- la respuesta del pelinegro sorprendió a Karin, quien rayos era este chico.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó.

-ocho- contestó extrañado, y por primera vez posó sus ojos en los de la morena. Se sorprendió de lo bonitos que eran. Karin lo miro fijamente, este niño sí que era raro, suspiro y lo soltó. Le dio la espalda.

-soy kurosaki Karin, un gusto niño raro- se giró y le dedico una socarrona sonrisa. El ojiazul sonrió y su mirada se torno confiada.

-no soy un niño raro, mi nombre es Hirose Kazuya, niña- la morena lo miró sorprendida, que rayos le sucedió.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás loco?- indagó confundida, por el cambio de actitud.

-no, solamente, no me dabas confianza- dijo y comenzó a caminar- y ahora querrías un cachorro, Ka…- se agachó justo a tiempo para impedir que el puño de la morocha le diera en la cara. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! – exclamó.

-nada, y claro me quedare con el perro, solo ponle tu el nombre- contestó ella, a Kazuya le dio un tic en la ceja.

-kannamaru.- dijo, ella lo miró con una ceja levantada

-¿estás seguro?- preguntó, el moreno asintió, ella sonrió- está bien, se llamara así y ahora ¿A dónde rayos voy? Mi casa queda del otro lado- se regaño así misma.

-jaja, y yo soy el raro, ten- le entregó el perro –espero verte otra vez Karin y gracias por salvarme- Kazuya le puso una mano en el cabello.- cuídala bien- encargo, aunque la morena no supo si se lo decía a ella o a la perrita – gracias otra vez- y una gran sonrisa surco sus labios, le revolvió un poco el cabello y después se fue, la kurosaki se quedo ahí un poco sonrojada.

**Fin del flash back**

- Karin, responde- llamó una muy conocida voz, la morena parpadeo aturdida, ese recuerdo la había absorbido por completo, miro al dueño de la voz que era Toshiro, quien tenía una mano en la cabeza de Karin y con la otra cargaba su maletín – hasta que regresaste- murmuró.

-¿eh? ¿Toshiro?- susurró confundida por la cercanía del peliblanco.

-llevo 7 minutos llamándote- dijo- gracias por hacerme caso- murmuró sarcástico y le revolvió el cabello. Esto hizo que Karin se asombrara, era justo como lo que hizo Kazuya, bueno de algún modo.

-lo…siento estaba distraída, y ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo alejándose y acomodándose el cabello. El la miró como si esa pregunta hubiese sido una muy tonta.

-será porque este camino es el que lleva a la preparatoria - contestó con indiferencia emprendiendo el paso. Karin frunció el ceño, pero no dijo mas, solo se limito a seguir al peliblanco.

Luego de unos largos minutos de silencio llegaron a las instalaciones, entraron cambiaron sus zapatos y se fueron al salón, en el camino Karin vio a Nanao, y la saludo.

-oh Karin-san, que bueno que te veo, necesito que después de la primera campanada vayas a la sala de juntas- dijo la mujer de lentes, Karin levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa la siguiente junta técnica es el próximo viernes.

-sí, pero se ha adelantado por algunos cambios, así que los esperare en la sala-ordenó la mujer, acomodando sus anteojos, Karin solo se limito a asentir confundida.

**Dos horas después…**

-presten atención, muchachos- pidió Urahara, quien estaba parado en el frente del salón de música. – Karin-san tiene algo importante que decirles- canturreó con una dulzona y fastidiosa voz.

-bien, como la mayoría de ustedes ya sabrán, el colegio cumple 80 años el próximo mes- dijo la morena, con voz autoritaria recibiendo a cambio varios mormullos-pero se ha decidido el adelantarlo, ya que los fondos del consejo estudiantil se han reducido, por lo ya pasado con los delincuentes- muecas de felicidad y descontento se hicieron presentes entre el alumnado. La morocha se aclaro la garganta. Toshiro que se encontraba en la última silla de la fila derecha fijo su vista en ella. –me han convocado a una junta técnica y me han dicho que a nuestro salón les toca la seguridad del día del evento y la decoración del salón de baile, ósea el auditorio, en los días previos a este, así que necesito que hagan propuestas, para la vestimenta y no confundirnos con los visitantes-pidió, y casi al instante, las chicas y los chicos hacían propuestas.

-yo digo que de negro- había dicho un chico.

-eso es muy común- dijo una chica rubia.

-yo digo que desnudos- propuso un payaso, Karin lo fulmino con la mirada.

-q...qué tal si usamos los viejos uniformes militares del colegio.

-me parece, bien y va de acuerdo al aniversario, levanten la mano los que voten por esa opción-dijo Karin y la mayoría levanto la mano.- ok luego les paso el orden de la guardia, ahora, la fecha del festival está programada para dentro de tres semanas, por lo que inmediatamente, nos pondremos a limpiar el auditorio, no se preocupen por las clases, ya que estarán suspendidas temporalmente.- gritos de júbilo por la cancelación de las clases no se hicieron esperar. Karin suspiro y miro a Urahara, quien le sonrió y luego comenzó a ordenar a los adolescentes para que salieran rumbo al auditorio.-mierda, condenado festival, esto solo hace más pesado mi trabajo- murmuro amargamente la morena, ¿Dónde había quedado la delegada seria y autoritaria?

-vaya fachada de chica seria que te cargas al tomar el mando- comentó alguien detrás suyo, Karin se giro con el ceño fruncido.

-que haces aquí Kai, ¿no deberías estar con los de tu grupo?-acusó la morena-o te has escapado- agrego.

-digamos que Salí a entregar unos papeles, pero te vi y no pude resistirme- contestó seductoramente. Ella lo miro hastiada, otro problema más.

-vete –ordenó girándose – estoy ocupada y no tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo.

-moo. Karin-chan eres mala- lloriqueó infantilmente

-me importa un bledo lárgate- dijo con simpleza y comenzando a andar, Kai la observo con tristeza, no entendía porque su_ adorada_ prima lo trataba así.

No muy lejos de ahí, cerca de la puerta el peliblanco estaba parado, cuando por casualidad se volteo y vio a Karin conversando con… Toshiro bufo, ese estúpido zángano le molestaba de sobremanera, y no entendía porque, pero le daba igual, comenzó a andar, no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando un par de chicas se le acercaron. Una era alta y rubia de ojos rubí con un cuerpo, que haría desfallecer a cualquier hombre, la otra era un poco más baja, pero su cuerpo era igual de divino que el de su amiga, a excepción de que su cabello y ojos eran de un pálido color violeta.

-Hitsugaya -kun- había llamado una de ellas. El albino se giro desganado ¿ahora qué querían?

-…- esperó a que la chica continuara sin decir media palabra.

-yo, esto, ¿Cómo lo digo?- tartamudeó la peli violeta avergonzada.

-vamos solo dilo Ran- apuró la rubia con voz cansada.

-ah, sí, si ya voy- murmuro- Hitsugaya-kun, yo me preguntaba si querrías, tu sabes, ¿salir conmigo?- Toshiro alzo una ceja, esto sí que lo había tomado desprevenido, no se esperaba una confesión y menos en estos momentos.

-yo, lo siento no me interesas- trató de ser lo más suave posible, pero su ya conocido carácter frio, el cual solo le mostraba a sus compañeros y desconocidos, siendo la excepción sus amigos, le gano.

-pero, lo podría considerar, tu respuesta fue muy rápida- el albino se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta, que la rechazo casi automáticamente, estaba a punto de decirle algo a la chica cuando…

-hey ustedes, dos fórmense que ya no vamos para el gimnasio- llamó autoritaria Karin, con el ceño fruncido.

-eh… si kurosaki-san- dijeron ambas.

-tú también Toshiro- dijo y este entorno los ojos y se fue siguiendo a los chicos que ya se iban.

La morocha no comprendía, porque, sentía una especie de malestar en el estomago al ver a Toshiro conversando con unas chicas, seguramente, los panqueques le hicieron mal, ya que no encontraba otra explicación, porque Toshiro solo era su amigo y nada mas -_¿segura?_- se pregunto a sí misma, claro que estaba segura después de todo que otro sentimiento podía tener hacia el peliblanco –_amor_- se contesto, negó con la cabeza, podría sentir todo, menos amor por el albino ella no podía amarlo. -_¿Quién dijo que lo amas?- _volvió a cuestionarse, es verdad ella solo había pensado la palabra amor, no necesariamente en amarlo y entonces porque su cerebro había saltado repentinamente a esa conclusión, no lo sabía, y no le apetecía saberlo por el momento. Suspiro y luego grito ahogadamente, se estaba volviendo loca ya hasta hablaba consigo misma como si hubiese otra persona en su cabeza.

-ah, mierda- murmuró y sacudió su cabeza para así poder despejarla.

Más tarde…

-moveremos estas escalera, en aquella dirección y la adornaremos con tela de holanes dorada- dictaba Karin analizando el gimnasio que era muy grande y espacioso, Yuzu quien escribía las indicaciones, levanto el rostro.

-no te parece mejor si ponemos gamuza dorada, se vería más lindo y elegante, claro agregarías velo transparente para complementarlo- sugirió, Karin asintió y dirigió su vista a los chicos y chicas, que movían los bancos y equipos de deportes, para llevarlos al almacén. Una serie de voces y pasos se hizo escuchar desde la entrada al parecer el otro grupo había llegado, la morena no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con su trabajo diseñando el salón. Levanto la vista y vio unos viejos y oxidados candelabros arriba de escenario del lugar, donde estaría la orquesta, torció la boca.

-Jinta, Toshiro, podrían venir un momento.- pidió en voz alta, los mencionados fueron donde ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Toshiro, con un deje de aburrimiento en su voz.

-podrían quitar esos vejestorios, los remplazaremos por lo que están en el almacén del taller de arte de la universidad- dijo apuntando los objetos, ambos chicos asintieron y fueron por una escalera.-tengan cuidado- advirtió cuando Toshiro comenzó a subir.

-si-respondió por lo bajo. El peliblanco se concentro para quitar el primer calendabro, era algo pesado y vaya que estaba oxidado, cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí, un par de años seguramente.

Por otra parte Karin observaba atentamente al peliblanco, no sabía porque pero le preocupaba un poco el que fuese a caerse desde tan gran altura.

-¡KARIN-CHAN!- gritó la voz de Kon a lo lejos, la mencionada abrió los ojos y se giro sorprendida, iba a decir algo pero el pecho del muchacho no la dejo hablar, ya que este la había abrazado la apretó fuertemente. Este acto desconcentro un poco al albino, que tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza y concentración para no tirar el armazón de hierro e irle a romper la cara a ese zángano por abrazar a **su** Karin, ¿desde cuándo es su Karin?, demonios no tenía el tiempo para pensar esas trivialidades, por su parte Hyorirnmaru reía sonoramente por la ignorancia de su otra parte. Ah como disfrutaba los enredos mentales del peliblanco que aun no comprendía que era lo verdaderamente sentía hacia la pelinegra.

-¡IDIOTA PERVERTIDO SUELTAME!-vociferó con una venita hinchada, maldito Kai la había sorprendido. El peli café se alejo un poco de ella, sin romper el abrazo y bajo hasta su altura.

-hug, ¿Por qué te pusiste roja? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mi?- cuestionó pícaramente y puso una sonrisa ladina. La morena frunció el seño.

-ni en tus mas locos sue…-su frase se vio interrumpida por los labios de Kon, la pelinegra quedo hecha piedra, todos a su alrededor trataban de recordar como subir sus quijadas, Yuzu se cubrió la boca con sus manos, sorprendida por el acto de su primo, Jinta abrió los ojos y la boca, como un pez recién sacado del agua y el peliblanco…

-tu…- murmuró sombrío – ¡SUÉLTALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- exclamó enardecido, nadie supo a qué hora se había bajado de la escalera, solo fueron consientes de ello hasta que golpeo a Kai en el rostro. El acto del peli café había agotado toda paciencia en el albino, ya le importaba un cuerno su reputación o su orgullo lo admitía estaba celoso aunque desconocía la razón o no tanto. Kon lo miro aturdido aun así le correspondió el golpe.

-¡A TI QUE MAS TE DA, SI BESO O NO A KARIN!- gritó mientras lo golpeaba y así se desato una pelea entre ambos chicos, mientras tanto la causa de aquella pelea aun estaba congelada, nunca de los nuncas habría imaginado, que Kai haría tal acto, ok él era un pervertido y estaba enamorado de ella, pero no nunca sopeso la posibilidad de que el cometiera tal descaro. Aun sumergida en sus cavilaciones la morena no noto que su primo y Toshiro estaban en el suelo golpeándose a diestra y siniestra, los alumnos solo observaban atónitos la escena, el chico de intercambio y el recién proclamado príncipe de la preparatoria (Toshiro) peleándose por la delegada más estricta de la historia, era un encuentro digno de verse. Las chicas gritaban y decían que aquella pelea era de ensueño, dos chicos totalmente sexys peleándose por ti, y envidiaban la suerte de Karin. Entre el forcejeó, las patadas y los puñetazos ambos chicos fueron acercándose a la escalera donde en lo alto estaba el calendabro, que el albino había descolgado, se tambaleó un poco la estructura en forma de A.

-basta deténganse, ¡Karin-chan!- pidió Yuzu preocupada, la morocha reacciono de su letargo y con un aura asesina y roja hasta las orejas camino hacia ambos chicos. Parándose justo debajo de la escalera.

-¡USTEDES DOS, PAR DE IDIOTAS DENTENGANSE!- ordenó furibunda, Toshiro y Kon se detuvieron y dirigieron su vista hacia Karin y un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala. - ¡TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS!-amenazó y apuntó con un dedo al peli café, este trago gordo -¡Y TU TOSHIRO JAMAS PENSE QUE…!-

-¡CUIDADO!- exclamó el albino jalándola del brazo, ya que el armazón de hierro se había caído de la escalera por la inestabilidad, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo, los cristales del calendabro se rompieron en miles de pedazos de los cuales unos cortaron un poco la mano izquierda de la morocha. No había salido más herida ya que el peliblanco, en un auto reflejo casi inhumano, invirtió la posición quedando, el más expuesto a los cortes que la morena. Un clic se escucho en la caótica mente de Karin.

-Hitsugaya-kun, Karin-chan- llamó Yuzu.

-llamen a un profesor hubo un accidente- dijo en voz alta Jinta, los aun atontados alumnos se movilizaron, las cosas sí que podía dar giros de 180°, pensaban algunos.

-To…Toshiro, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con un hilo de voz la morocha, el albino frunció un poco el seño por el dolor y la miro.

-si no te...-

-¡oh no! Estas sangrando, debemos ir a la enfermería- dijo alarmada al ver una pequeña herida sangrante en el hombro derecho del peliblanco. Se levanto como pudo del suelo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Karin-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- cuestionó con los ojos abiertos como platos, este Kai.

-hablare contigo más tarde- dijo tajante y se llevo a Toshiro.

Después de aquel pequeño accidente el albino y la morena fueron enviados a los dormitorios por sus heridas, Karin le aseguro a su hermana que estaban bien y que corriera la voz, además de encargarle el diseño del salón que ella tendría que haber entregado esa misma tarde.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se formo entre ambos cuando regresaban al dormitorio, la morocha se mordió el labio tratando de impedir que saliera de su boca una pregunta, que pugnaba por salir de ella.

-esto, Toshiro.- llamó ella, maldita sea no tenia control de sí misma - ¿Por qué golpeaste a Kai?- indagó, realmente quería saber el porqué. El peliblanco se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, su mirada era neutra e indescifrable, esto frustro de sobremanera a Karin. Por otro lado el peliblanco estaba en shock, que le respondería, no podía decirle que lo había hecho por la simple razón de golpear a ese zángano y mucho menos porque estaba celoso, su recién recuperado orgullo no se lo permitía.

-no lo sé- contestó con sinceridad, el ralamente no "sabia" el porqué de sus celos o tal vez sí, pero jamás aceptaría la explicación sobre aquel enfermizo sentimiento. Karin parpadeo, pero no comento nada más. Llegaron al dormitorio y cada quien se fue a su habitación, Toshiro decidió tomar un baño y dormir un poco para enfriar sus pensamientos, al salir se tumbo sobre la cama, fijo su turquesa mirada en el techo. –"_¿ciertamente porque sentí celos?"_-se cuestiónó mentalmente – _porque la quieres y no soportaste que alguien más la besara-_respondió Hyorirnmaru. –"_yo no… sé si la quiero"-_ agregó frunciendo el ceño. –_Hay otra explicación ¿acaso?-_ preguntó ciertamente, no, no había otra explicación coherente ya que esos celos no fueron de amistad. Un ring-ton se hizo escuchar y el albino se levanto, tomo su celular y lo reviso, era un mensaje, que extraño no conocía este número y reviso el contenido, abrió los ojos como platos. El mensaje decía.

Desconocido.

Recuerda el código bankai.

¿Qué demonios era el código bankai? De improviso un borroso recuerdo le llego a la mente junto con un punzante dolor de cabeza.

"-_papi ¿qué haces?-pregunto curioso una versión más pequeña de él, un hombre al que no le podía ver bien el rostro, sonrió –estoy haciendo algo muy especial, pequeño dragón- respondió –pero si son puros números- reclamó –los números son divertidos especialmente este, puede hacer magia- explicó-¿magia?-sus ojos se agrandaron por la curiosidad –si es una magia llamada bankai, quieres aprenderla- preguntó – si-"_

-¿Qué demonios?- murmuró agarrándose la cabeza, sentía que el dolor se la iba a partir en dos. De pronto ya no supo mas de si, cayó al piso inconsciente y sangrando por la nariz.

**Habitación de Karin**

Por otro lado Karin estaba recostada y escuchaba música en su grabadora, se ladeo en la cama y frunció el seño.

-ahg, maldición porque no dejo de pensar en eso- se quejo tapándose el rostro con las manos, se acordaba una y otra vez del beso de Kai y de la reacción de Toshiro. -¿porque se molesto?- inquirió extrañada y… ¿feliz? ¿Por qué estaba feliz? Si había causado una pelea, ¿puede ser que tal vez le haya gustado que Toshiro la celara?, no podía ser eso ya que el no la celo o ¿sí? Suspiro –que estupideces pienso-

**Habitación de Toshiro**

Mientras tanto la mente del peliblanco era un caos total, Toshiro flotaba en la inmensidad de la oscuridad siendo presa de un letargo, de la nada otro albino, idéntico al primero se paro frente a él.

-_je, descansa por ahora, y me encargare de todo allá afuera-_dijo con voz burlona –_tendremos el tiempo suficiente para encontrar nuestras propias respuestas, además quiero conocer a esa chica-_agregó-_ solo tienes que "recordar" y yo solo tengo que vivir, nos vemos después, mi otro yo-_se despidió y desapareció.

En el mundo real, el peliblanco abría los ojos lentamente, pero había algo distinto, su luz era diferente como si no fuera el de siempre, se levantó pesadamente del suelo y limpio la sangre de su nariz. Sonrió ladinamente

-tanto tiempo sin salir-murmuro con voz ronca –deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo ¿no crees Toshiro?-agregó.

**Habitación de Karin**

Karin había decido ir a desahogarse para dejar de pensar estupideces y que mejor forma que pelear contra unas cuantas maquinas, además debía de revisar las condiciones en las que dejo al robot y pensar la forma en cómo salió de ahí, ya que hasta ahora nadie le ha dicho nada sobre aquel lugar, ni siquiera quien la encontró, se cambio y alisto con sumo cuidado salió por la ventana, suerte que había un árbol muy cercas de ella. Brinco a la rama más cercana y con agilidad salto de esta al suelo. Rodo para no romperse un hueso ya que la altura de la rama era de unos 2 metros. Y miro el edificio -"no regresare tarde"- prometió mentalmente.

Lo que la morena no sabía es que unos ojos turquesa la habían mirado desde la habitación contigua.

-interesante-comentó Hyorirnmaru. Se acercó a la ventana e hizo exactamente lo mismo que Karin. Si quería saber sobre la chica debería seguirla. Silencioso y ágil le siguió el paso a través del bosque, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de verla entrar en un viejo cuartel militar. Y mucho menos al ver lo que hacia dentro, podría haberse imaginado cualquier cosa menos que luchara con robots creados para los entrenamientos hacia 50 años. Sus ojos turquesa se mantenían fijos en la grácil figura y movimientos de la morena. Era muy buena, pero sería mejor salir antes de que notara su presencia. Regresó por donde entraron y se fue a algún lugar a pasar el rato hacia mucho que no tomaba el lugar de Toshiro.

Por su parte la morocha esta vez no había puesto el nivel máximo del robot, no quería acabar medio muerta como la vez anterior además solo era para sacar tensión. Luego de unas 3 horas de combate decidió que por fin era suficiente. Apagó las maquinas y se dispuso a ir a la ducha del lugar. Al terminar se puso el cambio de ropa que traía en la mochila y se dirigió a la salida. De regresó al dormitorio noto que algunos se encontraban cenando, realmente no quería que la vieran llegar, porque seguro que le preguntarían donde había estado. Por lo que se las ingenió para trepar el árbol y meterse por la ventana de lo que supuso era su cuarto. El cual no lo era. Cayó sobre la cama, alzó una ceja al ver todo en diferente posición.

-te equivocaste señorita fugitiva- el tono seductor y oscuro de la voz masculina que conocía tan bien la hizo sobresaltarse. Era la habitación de Toshiro.

-¿Toshiro? Yo puedo…explicarlo-intentó aclarar, dio un paso hacia atrás sobre la cama. El albino salió de las sombras y su pelo brillo bajo la luna. La morena notó algo extraño en su semblante.

-ah ¿sí? Cómo puedes explicar que tu- se acercó a la cama y subió a ella, la morocha se sintió arrinconada. El peliblanco estaba muy cercas suyo –te escapas para pelear con unos robots- susurró en su oreja. Ahora Hyorirnmaru la tenía cercada contra la pared de la ventana. Karin se paralizo y perdió todo el color del rostro. Había sido descubierta, su secreto ya no lo era más–Karin ¿sabes que eso es peligroso no? además ahora que lo sé tú estás a mi merced-rió. La ojinegra se estremeció. Por alguna razón la persona delante suyo no era Toshiro, lo podía sentir.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó quedamente. Tragó saliva cuando la nariz del albino roso su clavícula. Hyorirnmaru alzo una ceja, esta mujer no podía haber notado el cambio o si.

-¿Qué estupidez dices?

-tú no eres Toshiro- aseguró aunque se sintió estúpida por decirlo.

-eres increíble- murmuró y lamió el cuello de la morocha. Karin se sintió enrojecer, ¿qué era lo que le estaba haciendo Toshiro?

-t-Toshiro p-pa-ara- tartamudeó el ojiturquesa no le hizo caso y continuo haciendo lo suyo -¡Para!-gritó tratando de empujarlo, pero el albino había sido más listo y la jaló consigo haciendo en una maniobra que ella terminara bajo él, su corazón estaba a nada de explotar. Aprisiono sus manos contra la cama, Karin respingó.

-tienes razón, no soy él. Y por eso mismo puedo hacer esto-declaró antes de estampar su boca contra la de ella, la besó salvajemente y la obligó a aceptar su lengua. Su mano libre intentaba sacarle el pantalón de mezclilla –no te resistas Karin, sé que tanto como tu como él quieren esto- la morena lo miró con horror. Es qué acaso estaba en una maldita pesadilla.

-te matare- amenazó.

-está bien, parare, pero antes- se acercó a su cuello y succiono-dejare algo que él pueda ver. Por cierto no te molestes en reclamarle el no lo recordara.

-¿porque?

-no somos el mismo. Hay cosas que yo puedo recordar y él no. Los doctores le llamarían trastorno de personalidad, prefiero que me digan Hyorirnmaru- explicó separándose de ella-aunque ahora él esta recordando parte del pasado que yo guardo, será mejor que no le dejes solo.

-¿eh?

-además, creo que te veías más linda con yukata- sonrió.

-¿qué?

-mi tiempo se agota, no lo olvides se tu secreto- le guiño el ojo.

-espera que…- pero era tarde el cuerpo inconsciente de Toshiro cayó sobre ella. ¿Que había sido todo eso? Lentamente lo empujo lejos de ella. Lo miró fijo él ¿tenía un trauma? Eran iguales entonces, pero que había querido decir Hyorirnmaru. El albino se retorció a su lado, parecía estar sufriendo. Se levantó de pronto y gritó.

-¡Papá!

-Toshiro- llamó la pelinegra.

-¿Karin? ¿Qué estas…?- abrió los ojos como platos al verla, tenía el pelo alborotado y la ropa desacomodada. A la débil luz de luna podía ver algo rojo en su cuello. Mierda –_No te preocupes solo jugué un poquito con ella-_ dijo con sorna Hyorirnmaru –_"bastardo"-_ pensó furioso. Lo había hecho de nuevo, Hyorirnmaru había hecho tonterías de nuevo, la última vez que su otro yo salió a flote, había despertado en un motel.

-Toshiro…- miró que los ojos turquesa se mantenían fijos en su cuello, entonces recordó lo sucedido, se llevó inmediatamente una mano a esa zona.

-lo siento- susurró distante.

-no eras tú-aclaró-no estoy enojada, bueno si quiero patearte el trasero pero sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.

-no, te equivocas- apretó el puño.

-ya olvídalo. Más importante…- le tomo del rostro para que la mirara-¿Por qué existe hyorinmaru?

-realmente no tengo porque decirlo- Karin lo miró mal-son cosas de pasado, Karin.

-si tú…-respiró hondo-si tú me dices porque existe, yo te diré porque desaparezco- información por información, era buen peliblanco se lo pensó un momento.

-está bien.

**Perdón, perdón se que ha pasado un año desde mi desaparición de ff pero es que realmente no tengo excusa. Solo puedo decirles que hace varios, muchos, meses entre en un depresión por la muerte de un ser al cual consideré mi padre. Mi mundo literalmente se fue a la mierda, nada me importaba y abandone muchas cosas. Entre ellas mi cuenta. Pero hace unos días mientras limpiaba el ordenador vi este capítulo y la consciencia me remordió. Y me di cuenta que aun había personas que lo querían leer. Por eso prometo seguir subiéndolo.**

**Sé que sonara egoísta pero por favor dejen reviews.**


End file.
